Pretence
by phoenixnz
Summary: Jane (the female Pretender/OC from Humanity) returns to Metropolis to take down Lex Luthor, or so the gang believes. Does Jane have a hidden agenda? And what exactly is her relationship with Oliver Queen? (Sequel to Humanity, which is a sequel to You Run, I Chase) NB: I've toned down the love scenes as much as I can without taking too much away from them.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Clark looked at his old friend. Still unable to feel any sympathy for this broken man whose obsessions had led him down the path of near-death, and ultimately, insanity. The man who had kept him prisoner, tortured him, tried to kill him more than six months earlier. And all he could do was sigh and think, here we go again.

"You can't keep blaming me for your problems Lex. I didn't tell you to make the choices you made."

"If you had told me your secret, Clark, I wouldn't have made those choices."

"Why? You can't keep holding me responsible for the way you fucked up your life. I made my own bad choices, but you know what? I made them. I don't go blaming my parents for it"

"Why did you go to the Arctic? Why did you try to stop me?"

"Because you knowing what I am is too dangerous. How many times have you put yourself in danger because of me? I never wanted you to know, Lex!"

"Because you didn't trust me with the information." God, it was like talking to a broken record. How long was Lex going to keep sulking about how Clark didn't trust him?

"No! I was convinced that knowing my secret would have made you a target. It's why I convinced myself that I couldn't tell anybody."

Lex glared at him and Clark sighed.

"I'm not saying it was the right choice, Lex. But it was the only one I could make at the time."

Clark was tired of this game of verbal chess. Lex needed help.

"Let me out, Lex. I can get you the help you need."

"I don't want your pity, Clark," he snarled. "I want your powers."

Clark rolled his eyes. So Lex wasn't satisfied with torturing him like last time. He wanted what he'd always wanted. Power.

Stubbornly, Clark sat on the floor of the cage. Since he couldn't reach through the bars, not unless he wanted Kryptonite poisoning, he was just going to sit this one out.

"You're not afraid of me, are you Clark? Even when I hold your life in my hands?"

Clark snorted.

"Yeah, sure. Kill me and you don't get my powers."

Even Lex was forced to agree it was a stalemate. He turned and went out. Clark sat cross-legged and sighed heavily, thinking how he'd managed to get himself captured yet again. Lex was smart, but Clark had smarter friends. He just had to hope they knew where to look.

XXXXXXXXX

"So?" She sat astride him in the bed.

"So ... what?" he asked.

She punched him lightly in the chest and he grunted.

"What was that for?"

"Oliver," she said warningly.

"What? You want me to rate you? Like how? On a scale of one to ten?"

"Well, that would be a start."

He grabbed her hips, trying to tickle her and she squirmed on top of him. Pleasant though the sensation was, he definitely wasn't ready for another round.

"Stop that," he said.

"Well, you stop tickling me," she said. "And quit stalling. Tell me what I want to know."

"No. You'll hit me."

"I won't," she promised. "But I might unless you do."

"Gee, tough crowd," he said.

She went to hit him again and he grabbed her wrists, pulling them toward him so she ended up sprawled on top of him.

"Ow," she said.

"Well don't try to hit me then. God, what did they teach you in that place, anyway?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she said.

She had no idea just how much that turned him on. That she didn't even know when she was being suggestive. Or maybe she did know. He couldn't quite figure her out.

"Jane."

"Oliver."

She was moving against him, rubbing herself over him. For a woman who'd never done this before him, she was learning fast, he thought. Her naked breasts were rubbing against his chest, her mouth just inches away from his. Oliver groaned as she started nibbling on his jaw, just little touches of her tongue on his blonde stubble. She was killing him.

"Okay, okay," he said, finally, giving in. "You're a two."

She stopped doing what she'd been doing and sat up, staring at him in disbelief.

"A two? Is that a good two, or a bad two?"

He refused to say. But it was almost as if she could read his mind. She pulled back, releasing herself from his grasp.

"That bad?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Well, it was your first time," he said, trying to soften the blow.

"I was bad?" she asked.

"You weren't great," he said, not liking the sudden steely glint in her eyes. "Um, Jane, don't ..."

Before he could move she had grabbed a pillow and was pummelling him with it. Now where had she learned that, he wondered, as he flung up his arms to defend himself against her blows.

"That's it," she says. "I'm never playing Need For Speed with you again," she said, continuing the assault. Trying to get her to relax and take a break from working after reading through files for twelve hours straight, Oliver had suggested getting out his game console and challenged her to the racing game. For all his big city sophistication, there were times when Oliver was just like a big kid who loved playing computer games. Jane had taken him on, and lost. Badly. So much for her Pretender skills, he'd thought.

After her disappointment at not rising to his challenge, he had made it up to her by taking her to bed. She'd apparently read a lot of books about sex. Her technique needed work, but she had the potential to be a wildcat in the sack, he thought.

As she continued to playfully pummel him, Oliver quickly decided he had enough of this and he grabbed his own pillow, hitting back.

"A two?" she said again.

"Well, you know girls aren't supposed to be good at games like that," he said as he avoided another blow. "Something to do with spatial perception."

"Well, I'm not just any girl," she said. "I'm a Pretender, or had you forgotten that?"

They were quickly getting breathless as they fought with the pillows.

"All right, stop," he said. "Enough," as she tried to hit him again. He tossed his pillow on the floor, grabbing her pillow and tossing that in the same direction, before grabbing her and pulling her back toward him, planting himself between her thighs and forcing her on her back on the bed.

"You better behave, missy," he said, "or you won't get any treats."

She giggled as his hands on her waist threatened to find those ticklish spots again. But he had something else in mind. He was hard as a rock. She pulled him down, rubbing herself against him as she kissed him. Damn, she was getting really good at that, he thought.

"Where did you learn that?" he asked when he finally came up for air.

"Internet," she grinned up at him.

He growled, claiming her mouth, winding his tongue around hers, feeling the texture, tasting her sweetness. She whimpered as his hands lay claim to the rest of her body, while she wound her legs around his hips, encouraging him inside her.

At first, neither of them heard the phone over the creaking springs of the bed as they made love. She was moaning loudly, calling his name, as she began to reach the apex. Crying out, she shuddered and he tumbled right on after her, collapsing on top of her.

"Oof," she muttered, taking his heavy weight.

Then they realised the phone was ringing. Ollie extricated himself from her as delicately as he could, and leant over the side of the bed, picking up his pants and grabbing the phone. But it had already gone to voicemail. He looked at Jane apologetically and dialled. It was a message from Chloe, demanding that he call her back immediately.

"Chloe," he said, dialling the familiar number. "What is it?"

"Have you seen Clark? Or Jane?"

Oliver glanced at his lover, who was stretching languorously in the bed. She sat up, draping her body over his.

"Um, no, I haven't seen Clark. But I know where Jane is. Why?"

"Because Lex escaped the sanatorium. And we think he might have kidnapped Clark. Again."

"Okay. We'll meet you at the safe house."

Oliver looked at Jane as he hung up. She didn't need to read him to know what had happened.

"Luthor escaped and now he's got Clark. Again." She rolled her eyes. "Don't you people ever know when to do as you're told?"

Oliver shrugged. He got off the bed and stood up, grabbing her hand. "Come on. We better go meet Chloe before she calls out the marines."

Jane snorted. "Maybe she should. It might help if she actually got some. Loosen her up a bit."

"Look who's talking, Miss I was brought up in a sterile environment and never had sex until I was thirty."

Still naked, Jane looped her arms around his neck. "Yeah, not bad for a first-timer huh?"

He kissed her nose. "Well, you wouldn't win any Olympic medals," he quipped. "But you get points for trying." He slapped her ass. "Get dressed," he said, laughing at her offended expression.

"Has anyone ever told you you can be really obnoxious when you try?" she growled as she put on her clothes.

He shook his head, still grinning. "Nope."

Still growling, she glared at him. "As my sister-in-law would say, you'll keep." Oliver had no doubt that she would get him back for that later.


	2. Escaping the Centre

Three Months Earlier

She sat in the warmth of the California sun, feeling the little surge of energy as it bathed her skin. She'd never known sunlight could be this pleasant, but then again, she had grown up in what could only be called a dungeon – a black, lifeless void with no real human contact except for those of her teachers. And they had been cold.

She remembered that time, but for a long time she hadn't been able to feel any of those memories. Sydney had tried to draw her out, to get her to recall some feelings, during one of his therapy sessions which they'd been working on the last four months. But it had been so long since she'd felt anything she could call her own she wasn't sure she could.

"But you felt for Clark," the former Centre psychiatrist had said during one particularly gruelling session, reminding her of how she had watched the young man suffering, feeling his pain.

"I was told to," she answered, but she knew that wasn't completely correct. Luthor had told her to get inside Clark's head. But the pretend had finished before Luthor decided to kill the young alien. It had hurt her, seeing the young man's pain. It had been more than just emotional – it was physical too. She'd told herself it was because of what she was.

The only explanation Sydney could offer, when she could finally confess her thoughts to him, without fear of reprisal, was that perhaps Clark, by trying to talk to her, by giving her a name, he'd given her humanity. Deep within the bowels of the Centre, as she'd done her work without complaint or question, she had only ever been given a number. She now knew that number related to the batch of embryos which had been successful in implantation. By not being given a name, she had been relegated to the status of a tool, or equipment – something less than human.

But she was learning now that she was human. She could feel it in the way her brothers interacted with her. No, not interacted, she told herself. The word just seemed too clinical. They talked, they questioned, they offered advice. She listened, rarely volunteering information. It still wasn't easy for her. She could ask questions, of course. It was part of her training to get into people's heads. But as time went on, and her therapy sessions with the man with the European accent became more intense, she was learning to ask other questions. About herself – something she had feared she would be punished for before.

It was still hard to imagine that she now had a family. That she had two brothers who were exactly the same in every respect. One was a clone of the other, born from some horrific experiments done by the Centre. But her older brother treated the younger version of himself the same as he did her – like family.

Jane thought often about the young man who had, indirectly, brought all this about. Clark Kent. An alien. But one so amazingly big-hearted that he chose to help others. In the days that had followed his capture by his enemy, Lex Luthor, she had stayed by his side. Jarod had asked her about that, but at the time, she could not have answered why. Luthor had ordered her to tend to the young man during his capture, but it wasn't that.

Jarod had later suggested that maybe sub-consciously she had sensed that Clark was more powerful than Luthor. Not just in the matter of his strength, but in his heart. That maybe some instinct inside her had kicked in. All she remembered was that she had known she couldn't leave him, alone, unconscious. He'd almost died because of the Kryptonite poisoning.

Answers weren't easy to come by. Not when she'd been afraid she'd be beaten or forced to suffer some kind of punishment if she did something wrong. But she now thought she could understand her own feelings during that time. Fear. It had stopped her from helping Clark while still under the control of the Centre. Fear of the same abuse she'd suffered her entire life. Fear that she wouldn't be able to stop Luthor. She'd been brainwashed into believing that she must obey or suffer the consequences. And while she might have physically escaped the Centre, for a long time, she hadn't been able to mentally.

Jarod had once told her she'd also not learnt the concept of right and wrong. No one had ever explained to her why she should do something, or shouldn't do something else. But she was learning now. It made her hope that she could change. Become useful to her family. Accept herself for what she was.

Like Jarod, she was blessed with a high intelligence, and the ability to grasp difficult concepts. But until now, she had never applied those concepts to herself.

Clark had been different. He'd tried to talk to her, to tell her what she was in his eyes. She'd understood the concept of slavery, but she'd also been told that it didn't apply to her. She'd been born into it, but as Clark had once tried to explain to her, that was irrelevant. He'd not only tried to help her fight the conditioning, he'd fought against Luthor.

She asked Jarod about it one day while they were training. He was teaching her self-defence as well as meditation techniques. It helped her to get a handle on the flood of emotions that she sometimes experienced without warning.

"Clark kept fighting Luthor," she said. "He would resist, even when Luthor threatened his life. Why would he do that?"

"Because some people believe that to surrender is to give up. Clark has a strong will to live. I don't think it has anything to do with him being from another planet though."

He demonstrated a tai-chi move and she copied him, bringing her arm back and facing him side-on, breathing as he'd taught her. He stood behind her and adjusted her arm to the correct position.

"He knew that if Luthor got his powers, he would abuse them."

"Did you read that from him?"

"I think so."

"What about Luthor? What did you get from him?"

"Desperation, mostly. Anger. He blames Clark for everything."

"How do you feel about that?"

She brought herself out of the pose and looked at her brother, considering. How did she feel about it? She searched her mind, trying to bring up those emotions. Then she smiled.

"I think he's a whack-job," she said.

Jarod rolled his eyes. "You've been hanging around Broots," he said. "Seriously, what do you feel?"

"That Luthor has always refused to take responsibility for his own actions. I read his file. If it wasn't the meteor rocks, it was his upbringing from his father, or the way people treated him at school. Everything else was to blame, not his own choices."

"People are sometimes a product of their environment," Jarod said. "Look at us. What we became."

"But you got out – you didn't let the environment control the kind of person you wanted to be. You ran away."

Jarod broke his pose and looked thoughtfully at his sister. She continued.

"The Centre tried to make me into something less than human. What Luthor did to me and Clark wasn't my fault, but I'm the one who made the choice to change, to let you in. You and Sydney. I'm the one who fought all the stuff the Centre did to me. You helped, you provided the means to fight it, but I did the fighting."

Jarod chuckled. "When did you become so smart, little sister?"

"I was always smart, big brother. Smarter than you," she said, her eyes glinting.

He advanced on her, grabbing the towel off the bench and twirling it, preparing to flick it. She dodged, turning on him in a mock defensive move.

"Hey you two. Thought you were supposed to be training, not fooling around?"

Jarod looked at his wife, then back at his sister. He went over to Parker, grabbing her in a big bear hug and kissing her deeply. She laughed up at him. Jane rolled her eyes at her brother, going to walk past the couple as they stared lovingly into each other's eyes. He took advantage of the moment, flicking the towel at her. She dodged him, going to shower and change.


	3. The Family

Jarod watched as his sister walked ahead of him with the children on the sand. He and Parker had decided to take a walk along the beach near their house after dinner. Jane had decided that sounded like a great idea and came with them. The sun was just setting, but it was still warm. He put an arm around his wife and kissed her cheek.

"What was that for?" she smiled.

He just smiled back. Parker sighed happily, curling into him, reflecting on the past few months. Their relationship had become stronger than ever, now that Jarod had decided to delegate what he thought were his many responsibilities. He wasn't away from home so much. He had his reasons. Part of them were to help his sister, who had gone through an amazing transformation, thanks to the fairly intensive therapy sessions.

"She's come a long way," Jarod said. "Mm-hmm," Parker said. "Thanks to you and Syd."

"And you." Parker had been there to help, especially when there were subjects better being discussed by a woman.

Jarod thought about the past four months. It hadn't been easy for any of them. Sydney had warned him that Jane could have outbursts. Once she had learned to feel those emotions she'd kept repressed for years, through no fault of her own, she also needed to learn control. There'd been several outbursts – tears, rage, guilt. Once she'd started to face what she was, she had also had moments where she had hated herself. In those moments, Jarod had reluctantly restrained her, knowing she could hurt herself.

The training they'd undertaken had helped her find a balance within herself. She was beginning to learn more about life away from the Centre. She smiled more, but in many ways, it was a reflex response, rather than something genuine. She could be taciturn, too serious. But Jarod wasn't concerned about that. Jane was thinking independently, no longer looking to him to make decisions for her. Even if her choices were based on logic rather than emotion, she had at least made them herself.

He was proud of what his sister had accomplished in those four months. She had worked with Sydney for hours and hours each day – for time was irrelevant when you were trying to save someone's sanity. The abuse Jane had suffered, the cruelty from her teacher, or rather, keepers at the Centre, had only sent her deep inside herself, barely able to function beyond the parameters of her job. She and Angelo – the empath - were a lot alike in that respect, but while Angelo's was caused by the horrific experiments performed on him when he was a small boy, and ultimately no longer reversible, hers was. Since Sydney no longer practiced as a psychiatrist, but got by with a generous stipend from their Foundation, he was happy to take on the task.

Jarod wondered what his sister was going to do with her life now. She had been trained as a Pretender, but it wasn't the kind of life he wanted for her. It could be lonely. While he had learned to adapt, to become the chameleon Sydney had trained him to be, she still found certain things difficult, but he didn't want her to hide away from the world altogether. That would be just as bad as leaving her to the mercy of the Centre – long gone, but never forgotten. Just as Angelo, for a long time, had hidden in the tunnels of the Blue Cove facility, rather like the disfigured man, the character in the Phantom of the Opera Jarod had once read about.

Angelo had a new life now, at the Onyssius Foundation. When they had finally taken the empath from the Centre, they had given him a choice. He could choose to use his empath skills, or live a comfortable life, with no pressure to work. He had chosen to help his old friends, Jarod and Parker. Jarod sometimes had the feeling that Angelo did not always completely understand his new role, but he could feel that Jarod's intentions were good. And helping made him happy.

When they returned home from their walk, they found they had a visitor. Oliver Queen. He had been back and forth for the past few months, discussing ways they could mutually help each other. JJ, Jarod's clone, had been helping Oliver develop some new arrows, and new ways of fighting. Jane smiled at Oliver when she came in behind Jarod and Parker. They had had very little to do with each other over those few months. Jane had always been at the Foundation, closeted in therapy sessions with Sydney, while Oliver had been working with her brothers. She remembered him from Clark's rescue, although she had been focused on Clark, more than anything else.

"Oliver, you remember Jane," Parker said. He smiled at her and Jane felt a small frisson of ... well, she wasn't quite sure what it was, but it felt ... nice. He put out his hand and she shook it, studying the handsome blonde man intently.

"You certainly seem to have changed," he said. She nodded, smiling.

Oliver felt that intense stare and had briefly recalled the last time a member of this family had looked at him that way. Then, he'd felt torn open, as if he was under a microscope. Then, it had been JJ, her brother, who had been doing the studying. He shifted nervously and she smiled again, almost apologetically. She offered to make coffee for everyone, earning a grin from her older brother.

Oliver watched her as she put the coffee grounds into the filter and began making the coffee like an expert. God, she was beautiful. He wasn't sure if she knew that. Her dark brown hair shone in the artificial light in the kitchen, falling about her face in wavy lengths, tousled, wind-blown. He wondered briefly just how she really was. She looked a hundred times better than when they'd first blown the Centre. Then she had been pale, as if her skin had never really seen much sun. It was still pale, but not ghostly so. And there was animation about her face that hadn't been there before.

He watched as the twins, Catherine and Kyle, came in and begged for treats before bed. They pleaded and cajoled with their aunt but she laughed and sent them to their father, who growled teasingly at them before picking up both of them in a fireman's lift on each shoulder and carried them off to bed.

Oliver decided he liked her laugh. Rich and warm and honeyed, it seemed to sweetly curl off her tongue and out of her diaphragm. She laughed not just with her mouth and throat, but with her whole body. He realised he had been caught staring when she put the tray of coffee cups down on the table and smiled at him, her face turning a light shade of red that he found becoming. He glanced at Parker, who was grinning at him, and he figured she must have seen him staring too.

"So, er, where are you staying Oliver?" Parker said, letting him off the hook.

"I was going to grab a room at a hotel."

"He could stay here, couldn't he Parker?" Jane glanced at her sister-in-law, then back at him. "We have room. That's okay isn't it?" she added, looking again at Parker.

Parker smiled gently at her. "Of course it is. I was going to suggest it myself."

Later, Oliver let Jane show him around the Spanish hacienda-style house. Built in the late 19th century, the rooms were big and spacious. There were four bedrooms – the twins shared one room while their parents had the master bedroom. There was a guest room upstairs while a study downstairs had been turned into a smaller bedroom for Jane. Oliver asked about that.

"I like it," Jane said softly. "It's way bigger than the room I had in the Centre. A lot nicer too."

Oliver didn't want to pry into what had obviously been a difficult time for her. He'd learned from Clark that she'd been abused and exploited. She followed him as he grabbed his gear from the car he'd rented, and went back upstairs with him. She stood in the doorway as he put his overnight case and briefcase on the bed.

"You can ask you know. It's okay."

There she was, reading him again. Oliver didn't know an awful lot about Pretenders, but both JJ and Jarod had a way of seeing into his mind. Jane was obviously trained to do the same thing.

"I didn't want to pry," he said.

"I just said it was okay," she told him. "I don't have anything to hide."

"What happened to you?" he asked. When she spoke, she was curiously unemotional.

"I was introduced to concepts and ideas that a child had no business being involved in, let alone creating scenarios around. And yes, they did hurt me when I did the wrong thing." She shrugged. "No big deal. It's not like I can actually feel the memory. That's where I think people have trouble, you know? Because they feel the memories. They feel the pain associated with it."

"I don't think that's necessarily true," Oliver said. "That you don't feel them. Otherwise you wouldn't have minded being touched." He clearly remembered she didn't like contact. He'd brushed accidentally against her when she'd been guarding Clark and she had jumped like a scalded cat.

"And what makes you the psychologist all of a sudden?" she challenged him.

He shrugged. "I just ..."

"My whole life in the Centre was about structure. I was told what to do, when to do it, what to eat, when to sleep, and if I didn't do as I was told, I got beaten for it. You and Jarod come along, you destroy that structure and I don't know how to handle it. So yeah, I'm scared I'm going to get beaten for actually thinking something different from what I've been taught. Of course I'm not going to like being touched."

"Sounds as if you've really thought about this," Oliver said.

"I've had four months of intensive therapy. I'll never be fully cured, I guess," she said with a sigh. "But I've got to a point where I can think for myself, can actually do something for my own benefit without having to look to Jarod for approval."

He wondered how intensive. "At first it was four hours every day, then after a month or so it was two hours, then it was every second day. Right now, Syd and I are down to about once every four days." She straightened up. "I'll let you settle in," she said. "I guess I'll see you at the Foundation tomorrow."

"What are you doing there?"

"When I'm not working with Syd, I spend some time with Broots."

Broots was the computer analyst who, when he still worked at the Centre, had spent a lot of time chasing down false leads to Jarod. The former Pretender had often only left breadcrumbs when he wanted Parker to find clues to where he had been. As always though, Broots had been about ten steps behind Jarod. He'd admired the man for that, as well as being utterly terrified. The powers-that-be at the Centre hadn't helped by painting a picture of Jarod as a sociopath. Maybe he had been once, but Jarod had had his humanity. Which was why he had escaped the Centre in the first place. Jane had been working with Broots on a special project, Oliver had learned.

XXXXXXXXX

Jarod had tucked the twins in bed and was brushing his teeth. Parker had locked up downstairs and was getting ready for bed, pulling the bedclothes down. She went to the dresser in the big closet and pulled out a clean nightgown. Then she went into the bathroom, her hand lightly caressing her husband's backside. He grinned at her, mouth full of toothpaste, then gargled with cold water and leaned over and spat into the basin. He reached a hand behind him and pinched his wife's butt cheek.

"Planning on getting lucky tonight?" she said.

He winked at her. "Maybe."

She put her arms around him and pulled him down for a minty kiss. "Play your cards right," she said.

Jarod grinned, kissing her back. Parker ran her hands over his naked chest, her fingers curling around the coarse dark hairs, pulling lightly, knowing he found that as much a turn-on as anything else. Jarod slid his hands around her backside, pulling her into him and squeezing her cheeks. She moaned softly against him.

Jarod kissed his wife once more, then gave her a light slap on the butt, before pulling away gently and turning back into the bedroom. He got in bed, not bothering to pull his pyjama pants off, knowing that undressing each other was half the fun in the foreplay.

Parker came out a few minutes later, having quickly showered and got ready for bed. She was wearing a long, white silk nightgown which showed her curves to perfection. Jarod watched her walk over to the bed, taking in the view. Twin babies, and she still looked gorgeous. A few more curves than before the kids, but he liked that about her.

He remembered all those years ago when she had been chasing him across the country. Sometimes, he stayed longer than he had intended on his pretends, just so he could watch as she entered his lair. He loved watching her stalk around, wearing those short skirts, her long legs tanned and slim. If she wasn't wearing knee-high boots, she was wearing high heeled shoes. Parker had always looked so cool and calm, standing tall and straight. And so beautiful. There were moments when she would just stand in the doorway of his former lair, looking around outside and his breath would catch as the light caught the highlights in her long dark hair.

Those five years of the chase hadn't been easy for either of them. Jarod had often thought about the little girl she had been, and the hard woman she had become. They had once been trapped together in a hurricane, captured by a sociopath. Jarod had stopped the man from killing Parker.

"Why did you save my life?" she had asked him then.

"Because I still remember the little girl who gave me my first kiss."

They'd met in the Centre, as children. Before Parker's mother, Catherine, had died. Parker had been introduced to the young Jarod in an experiment. Carefully monitored by the equipment, it had registered Jarod's heart rate had climbed when he'd first laid eyes on the young girl. She had been his first real introduction to a member of the opposite sex, and Jarod had never forgotten her.

When he had run away from the Centre, Parker had been assigned the task of bringing him back, along with Jarod's teacher, Sydney, a psychiatrist who had worked with Jarod his whole time in the Centre. When Jarod had begun looking into his own past, he had discovered things about Catherine Parker, and had slowly begun to reveal that information to his pursuer.

Yes, he thought, those years had been painful, and difficult. But somehow they had made it through, together.

"What are you thinking about?" Parker asked her husband.

"The past," he said. "How we got here."

"Hmm," she said with a grin, kissing him briefly as she got on the bed. "And how you got so lucky to land a gorgeous girl like me."

Jarod cocked an eyebrow at her. "Cocky aren't we?" he said, his hands gently grasping her arms.

"Damn right."

He slowly pushed her onto her back, exploring her mouth with his tongue. Her hands stroked his back and she looked deep into his eyes as he slowly devoured her lips with his mouth before sliding down to her throat. As he pressed a kiss to her clavicle, he slipped his finger under the shoestring strap of her nightgown, sliding it down her arm.

"You have too many clothes on," he growled softly.

She grinned up at him. "So take it off, if you ..." she lowered her voice to a sexy whisper, "...think you're man enough."

There was a look of challenge in her eyes and if there was one thing Jarod loved, it was a challenge. He slowly began licking his way down her body, sliding the silk gown off. Parker whimpered as his mouth explored her. Her fingers clutched strands of his hair and she moaned.

"Angel," Jarod muttered, lifting his head. Her eyes glinted at him mischievously and she reached up, her hands on his shoulders, and pushed so that he was the one flat on his back.

"My turn," she said, moving to straddle him, her mouth descending on his. She kissed him deeply, her long hair tickling his face. Jarod put a hand up to brush her hair away as she brushed his lips lightly with her tongue. He moaned as it became a hot little dart, curling around his own tongue. He lifted his head slightly, his mouth on hers, giving back as good as he got. Oh yeah, he thought. He'd had so many fantasies of this when she'd been chasing him.

They might have been together for eight years, but time hadn't dulled the passion they felt for each other. Nor had it diminished the need. But Jarod did like to make it interesting between them. He had read a lot of books on sex – most of them when he had been pretending to be a gigolo for one pretend. Parker had once told him of the trick her psychotic brother Lyle had tried, setting up a lair with sex toys, making it appear that Jarod had been there. It was only through Parker noticing the pistachio nuts, which Jarod was allergic to, that she'd cottoned on.

But after Parker had told him that, Jarod had trawled the sex sites to find the right toys to make their sex life interesting. Their favourite game – he was the Pretender and she was the pursuer and she'd captured him. He would have to convince her not to turn him over to the Centre.

"Angel," he moaned as her mouth found its way to his throat as her fingers stroked him. Her butt was grinding down on him, sending sensations through his nervous system. He was ready. He sensed she could feel that too as she continued to move down his body, her hands on the drawstring of his pyjama pants. She grinned as she sat astride him, a wicked glint in her eyes as she slowly pulled the string. The knot came undone with a gentle tug.

Jarod watched as she slid her slim fingers beneath the waistband of his silk pants. He loved the feeling of silk on his skin. It was a luxury he had never indulged in while on the run. But he wasn't on the run now, and Parker loved to spoil him. He waited as she slowly slid the top of the pants down. Jarod licked his lips slowly as his wife did the same, her eyes darkening with desire.

She knew exactly how to turn him on and how to get him close to the edge without sending him over. Jarod sighed blissfully as she wriggled further down his body, his nerves jumping at the first touch of her hot breath on him and he shuddered.

Parker's senses were tuned in to every gasp, every moan as she continued to make love to her husband. She loved him. He belonged to her as much as she belonged to him.

The man who was known as a super-genius lost all ability to speak when they made love. That was what she loved – turning her Jarod into a drooling, incoherent mess.

She continued to tease him, driving him crazy, his body responding more wildly, his moans becoming guttural. It always had the effect of bringing out the wild man in him. Sure enough, when she looked up at him again, he growled, pulling her up and pushing her on her back, entering her hard and fast. Her gasp quickly turned into a satisfied grunt as she took him inside her, her ankles locking together behind his back, pushing him deeper. Jarod pulled her up into his arms, his mouth on hers, thrusting with his tongue. The angle she lay at let him thrust his body even deeper inside her. Parker cried out, her cry muffled by his mouth, and she clung to him as her climax hit full on like a semi-truck with no brakes. She groaned, the sound matched by Jarod's.

Boneless and exhausted, they collapsed on the bed, panting. Jarod rolled onto his side, taking his beautiful girl with him and they lay, gently caressing each other, kissing softly.

"I love you," he said as he flicked her dark hair out of her eyes. "Angel."

"I love you too," she answered, looking lovingly into his eyes. How did I get to be so lucky, she thought, to have someone like you. Jarod smiled and it was as if he had read her mind. He kissed her, pouring all his love for his angel into the kiss. She was his. And he was hers. No matter what had gone down in the past – the pursuits, the games. They had always belonged to each other. Sighing happily, Parker curled in her husband's arms, and slept.


	4. The Adventures of Lois and Clark

"I miss the days when all we had to deal with was the average mugger," Lois complained.

"Like last week?" Clark said. Lois had been chasing a story and had once again been mugged. It seemed like a weekly thing with her. If she wasn't mugged, she was attacked by either a disgruntled reader who took exception to her writing style, or one of the people she was attempting to expose. Really, Clark thought, as the Red-Blue Blur, keeping up with Lois' exploits was a full-time job.

"Well, maybe I should leave you my itinerary next time, Smallville. That way you'll know exactly where I am when you have to come running to my rescue."

Clark rolled his eyes at her teasing. He really should never have told her the truth about his abilities. And being the Red-Blue Blur. But once she'd told him she had been in the future, and that he was worshipped as some kind of god there, he didn't see he had much option.

"They couldn't have erased her memory," he thought, raising his eyes skyward, mentally cursing the Legion. Of course, according to Rokk, Lois had been destined to discover Clark's 'other self' when he'd been kidnapped by Lex Luthor, so there was no need to erase the memory.

_After Doomsday, and Jimmy's death, Clark had discovered that Lois was missing. It had been two weeks after those events that Lex had taken advantage of the moment to kidnap Clark. Lois had returned a few days later, with her memory intact, telling the incredible story of being stuck a thousand years in the future, and being worshipped herself. And didn't that make her head swell even more._

_Something had gone wrong in the return journey. Lois should have been returned to her own time shortly after – and no-one would have been any the wiser of her disappearance. Maybe Lois' focus had been off, Clark guessed. Or maybe she was just too pigheaded to follow instructions. After all, the Legion ring worked on thought patterns._

_Clark had still been recovering from the torture when Lois came to the farm. He was mucking out the stalls. Jane, the woman who had also been rescued from the Centre, was somewhere else on the property._

_"I know about you," she whispered. "In the future, you're ... some kind of god."_

_Clark looked around at Lois, frowning. He hadn't believed it at first, when Chloe had told him Lois' story. After all, the Legion considered telling anyone about their future was dangerous. As he studied the tall brunette now, expecting to see a teasing glint in her eyes, he could see she was serious. He fought the urge to roll his eyes, knowing Lois' penchant for digging a little too deep into things she was expressly forbidden to do. He knew that no matter what the Legion would have told her, Lois would have done it anyway._

_"What are you supposed to know?" he said, turning back to the stalls._

_"That you're no farmboy, Farmboy."_

_"Come on Lois. Do you really expect me to believe some story about you taking a trip to the future?"_

_Lois snorted and he looked around, seeing the hurt expression on her face. Lips tight, she turned and walked away. Clark was tempted to go after her, but he didn't._

_When he returned to work at the Daily Planet, never having actually officially quit his job despite his declaration of no longer wanting to live as a human, she froze him out. She didn't even steal his coffee any more, which said a lot about how mad she was. It was the same every day for a week. Perry White had taken over as editor-in-chief, thanks to Oliver. Tess Mercer was no longer in charge of the Daily Planet, although she was still acting CEO at Luthorcorp. And even the machinations of the two time Pulitzer prize-winning journalist had failed to get the pair talking to each other again. _

_Clark had been called into Perry's office two days after the announcement of his promotion. Perry hadn't changed much in the years since Clark had met him on the country road in Smallville. The journalist, blacklisted by Lionel Luthor, had been working for X-Styles, a tabloid television show, and had been investigating the meteor mutations. Clark looked him over. His sandy hair was greying, and his build was leaning toward stocky. But his eyes looked clearer than they'd been in a long time._

_"Kent. I knew we'd see you here some day." Perry stood up from his desk and put a hand out. Clark shook it. _

_"Mr White."_

_"Call me Perry. Not Chief. I hate that."_

_Clark could see that Perry had copies of some of Clark's stories in front of him. He lifted the pages and nodded as he read. _

_"Not bad, not bad. A little raw, and you still tend to bury the lead sometimes." He looked at Clark with a wide grin. "Well, at least it's not cafeteria menus," he winked._

_He dropped the papers and leaned back. _

_"I have a story I want you to cover. Take Lane with you."_

_"Lane? I ..."_

_"Listen, son, I know better than to interfere when it's affairs of the heart, but let me tell you something about women. They can hold grudges for days, weeks even. So whatever it is between you two, fix it. Get down on your knees and beg if you have to. Take her to a long lunch and grovel like all hell. Got it?"_

_Clark grinned. He knew there was a reason he liked this man._

_"Yes sir."_

_He took the paper that Perry handed him. It was an investigative piece on Bruno Mannheim and his connection to Intergang. Perry dismissed him._

_"Now go on, get out of my office."_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_ "So, let me get this straight. Lois knows your secret and you totally blew her off?"_

_Clark looked at Oliver. The friendship had been strained before the kidnapping. Oliver had left after Jimmy's funeral and they hadn't talked about the issues. Especially about the attempt to kill Lex. As it turned out, Lex had used a clone as a decoy. But when Oliver had been told by Chloe that Clark hadn't been seen for a few days, he had immediately gone to investigate. That was when he'd found the two strangers at the farm – the old man, Major Charles, and JJ. Clark had realised that Oliver had still gone to his aid despite what had happened. While he wasn't going to forget it in a hurry, Clark was prepared to hear his friend out. They'd been through too much together not to._

_"What was I supposed to do?"_

_Oliver glanced up at the waitress as she put down two plates. He smiled at her and she walked away. He picked up his chopsticks and a piece of sushi and dipped it first in the wasabi, then in the bowl of soy sauce. As he lifted the piece to his mouth, he saw Clark watching, a look of disgust on his face._

_"How can you eat that stuff?" he asked._

_"It's good for you."_

_Clark sighed and shook his head, then dug in to his own lunch. "So what was I saying? Oh yeah, what to do about Lois."_

_The blonde shrugged. "Come clean?"_

_"The guys in the Legion told me it was too dangerous to reveal anyone's future."_

_"Yeah. But then they never met Lois Lane," Oliver grinned. Clark found himself grinning back. _

_"Okay. You're right. I'll try to get her alone and talk."_

_"You better tell her the truth, Clark. I mean, if the cat's out of the bag."_

_Of course, getting Lois alone hadn't been easy. He'd tried for two days to get Lois to come to the farm. But she didn't show up. Finally, he'd taken matters into his own hands and pushed her into the lift, where he'd promptly used his heat vision to short out some wires._

_"What the hell?" Lois had said._

_"Okay, Lois. I'm not going to take this anymore. I shouldn't have said what I said to you the other day. You're right, okay. What you saw in the future is true. Apparently."_

_Lois remained silent. He ploughed on._

_"I'm an alien. I come from a planet called Krypton. My parents sent me here as a baby to save my life when they found out the planet was going to blow up. The Kents found me and adopted me. The yellow sun gives me powers. All those times you got in trouble and someone saved your life, that was me. And, oh yeah, I'm the Red-Blue Blur."_

_Lois was still silent. Clark stood there, fidgeting. A voice came from above._

_"Hey, you guys stuck?"_

_Clark could see Lois rolling her eyes and he hoped she wasn't going to say something sarcastic, or reveal what he'd done. _

_"Well, don't worry. We'll have you out. About an hour."_

_"We're fine," Clark called up. He turned back to Lois._

_"Say something," he begged._

_She turned cool brown eyes to him. "Like what? That you're a liar? That you're an idiot? You already know that, Smallville!"_

_He breathed a sigh of relief. She was calling him Smallville again. Which meant she wasn't too mad. _

_She looked at him._

_"So tell me what you can do, exactly."_

_He explained about his powers. She asked more questions, like the good investigative journalist she was._

_"All those times you were calling me as the Red-Blue Blur? All those things I said to you."_

_Clark watched as Lois' face slowly reddened. Then she turned and punched him in the shoulder._

_"Damn it Clark. Some of the stuff I told you was kind of personal, you know?" She shook her hand, obviously having hurt it with the punch. "And ow. What are you made of under there. Steel?"_

_"No, I'm just really strong."_

_"You're a freak, Smallville."_

_"I'm sorry, Lois."_

_That set Lois off into a tirade about farmboys who weren't farmboys and how she'd known all along that he was different and he was a complete idiot for thinking that he could hide that from her for very long, even though they'd known each other for over five years, and how could he call her as the Red-Blue Blur and pretend to be someone else especially when she'd been talking about __him__. By that time, the engineer had found the short and, fearful that Lois would blab his secret all over the bullpen, Clark had grabbed her, pushing her against the wall of the elevator, and kissed her._

_Eyes as wide as saucers, Lois had stared at him when he'd finally let her pause for breath._

_"It was you. In the alley. Green Arrow. Oh my god, you were covering for Oliver. I knew there was something weird about that kiss."_

_"Weird? You said you liked it," he protested._

_"I didn't exactly say that, Smallville," she retorted. "What I said was ...mmph."_

_They had still been kissing when the lift had finally got moving again and then the doors opened to applause from the staff in the bullpen, including a grinning Oliver._

_A month later, Clark moved in to an apartment in the city so he and Lois could spend more time together. He'd realised when he'd been taken that his feelings for Lois were more than friendship. He'd hoped then he'd have the chance to tell her. While they were taking it slow, he knew there was no way he was going to let that chance slip by now. So they began dating, juggling that with their work together on stories about Intergang._

Now Lois and Clark were investigating a criminal who could apparently use telekinesis to break in to any safe.

"What happened to good old-fashioned bank robbers?" Lois was complaining as they checked out video footage of the jewellery store theft. The image showed someone in a mask using the ability to manipulate the safe combination. Clark had heard the commotion caused by the store's alarm, but when he had got to the scene, the thief had reached out with their ability and tossed him like he was a featherweight. By the time Clark had struggled to his feet, the robber was gone.

"What's that?" Clark said to Lois, pointing to an image outside the window. He zoomed in on the vehicle waiting outside. Someone was waiting in the passenger seat of the van. This was when he missed someone like Chloe, who was busy with her Watchtower duties and didn't always have time to help them out. But he managed to zoom in on the face and get an id. The man was a known Intergang associate. But it still didn't identify the thief.

"Well, at least we know they're not working for Lex," Lois said thoughtfully.

"Why do you say that?"

Lois looked at him and frowned. "Haven't you been keeping up? Lex has been consulting with specialists in nanotechnology from all over the world."

"Is he trying to recreate Prometheus?" Clark asked, speaking of the project to create a suit that could never be removed and gave the wearer super strength and speed.

Lois dug in the pile of paperwork on her desk and pulled out an email she'd got from a staff member at the sanatorium where Lex was currently a resident.

"Beats me. But my source tells me he's also trying all sorts of avenues to get himself out of the hospital – legal and otherwise."

Clark grinned up at his girlfriend and partner. "Just how do you manage to get all this information?" he asked, admiringly.

Lois grinned back. "Well, Smallville, not all of us are blessed with super-hearing." She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "But it's amazing what a good blow-job will get you."

Clark, to his dismay, found himself blushing hotly. "Lois!" Then he looked at her and realised she was teasing again. The girl had no shame.


	5. Growing Attraction

Jane was making breakfast when Oliver found his way downstairs. Scrambled eggs, hash browns, and bacon. The delicious smell wafted through the entire house.

"Jarod and Parker will be down shortly," Jane told him, handing him a plate to help himself to whatever he wanted. Oliver grabbed a large selection and sat down at the table where the twins were eating cereal.

"Do you always cook breakfast for the family?" Oliver asked as Jane brought her own heaped plate to the table.

"No. We usually take it in turns. Besides, they like to sleep in on Saturdays, especially when it's a late night."

Her smirk made it clear she knew exactly what the older couple had been up to last night. The old house wasn't exactly soundproofed. Oliver had heard them. And Parker was loud! The twins giggled, chattering madly. He watched them for a while, not quite understanding the conversation, then realised the two children had a language all their own.

Parker came down in her bathrobe, her hair up in a loose bun. She gathered the twins in her arms, blowing raspberries on each one in turn. Her children squirmed, giggling. Oliver smiled. They seemed such happy kids, considering what their parents had gone through in their own childhoods. He'd once listened to Jarod talking about his two kids – both adored, but also extremely mischievous. It was obvious the older man loved his children, but he did fear for them too. He never wanted them to go through what he'd experienced.

Jarod entered the kitchen, wearing dark pants and a black t-shirt, looking younger than his fifty years. He snuck up on his wife, who was adding eggs and bacon to each of their plates, grabbing her around the waist and kissing her throat. Parker immediately scolded him for trying to distract her and threatened to hit him with the spatula. The two children laughed at their parents' antics. Jarod then grinned at Catherine and Kyle and grabbed them, tickling them until they squealed.

Oliver caught Jane's eye as they watched and they smiled at each other. Jarod sat down at the head of the table and looked at his sister.

"Going in to the Foundation today?"

She nodded, picking up her coffee cup and taking a sip. "Broots was going to help me with some new software we're developing."

"What software?" Oliver asked, curious.

"One that can track any network communication, even from a mobile location."

"I thought the software was already available." She looked steadily at him.

"Not like this, though. This can track faster, even if the communiqué is being diverted through hundreds of servers." She glanced at her brother, who smirked. Oliver caught the glance and wondered what that was all about. Jarod explained.

"I used to drive Broots crazy by hacking into the Centre and re-routing the data through different servers. He's been trying to get me back for that for years."

"Oh." Oliver looked back at Jane. "So is this the project you're working on?"

She smiled. "Part of it."

"Want to tell me the rest?"

Jane had a teasing glint in her eye. "Maybe."

She got up from the table and took her plate and cup to the sink, rinsing them and then putting them in the dishwasher. Oliver followed suit. He glanced at his watch.

"I should get going," he said. "I told JJ I'd meet him at ten." It was after nine and the drive could take over half an hour, depending on freeway traffic. He glanced at Jane. "Want a ride?"

She grinned at him. "Thanks. I'll take you up on that." She followed him out the door.

Parker looked at her husband. "Think there'll be a problem?"

"We have to start trusting her some time."

"Yes, but you saw the looks between them. I should talk to him. Jane is so not ready for this."

"Honey, we can't mollycoddle her. And she's probably not even aware she's doing it."

"But he is. Jarod, I know she's thirty years old, but in a lot of ways, she's still like a child. And all she knows about attraction is what she's been taught in the Centre." Conscious of the two children watching their parents' conversation, she tried to keep it as low-key as possible.

Jarod shrugged. "At a guess, I'd say she probably had even less of an education in that area than I did. Mind you," he said with a grin, "I had you."

Parker's smile was mischievous as she looked her husband over. Damn, he was still sexy. He'd kept himself in great shape. Hell, he'd always been hot, even as a teenager. She thought over that first kiss. She'd come in to the sim lab and sat down next to him.

"_You know, girls mature much faster than boys," she'd told him. Then she'd kissed him, and it had been nice. Not fly to the moon nice, but nice all the same._

"All I did was kiss you," she reminded him. There hadn't just been that first kiss. Before she'd been sent to private school, there had been a lot more kisses after that. Jarod stood up with his plate and leaned over her for a kiss.

"But I bet you wanted to do a lot more," he said softly. He took her plate and began clearing up the breakfast dishes, rinsing the plates and putting them in the dishwasher.

"Are you guys talking about sex?" Kyle asked. Parker bit back laughter as she looked down at her son. Sometimes her kids were too much like their father for their own good.

"God, you are so much like your father," she said, voicing her thoughts.

"Actually," her husband said, dropping a kiss on her head. "I think they take more after you." He picked up his leather jacket and keys, then kissed his wife and children goodbye. "I'll be at the office if you need me."

"I'll stop by later," Parker said. "I think I need to have a talk with our Mr Queen."

"Honey," Jarod warned, pausing at the door.

"Yes dear?" she said.

"Be nice." She winked at him.

"Always." He groaned and shook his head.

"That's exactly what I mean."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Even on a Saturday, freeway traffic was a nightmare. But it gave Oliver a chance to steal a few glances at Jane. She really was very beautiful. And he'd dated some extremely beautiful women.

"So how have things been, really?" he asked as the car crawled forward in the peak-hour traffic.

"Okay, I guess. I mean, it's not a walk in the park." She'd obviously picked up a few phrases since she'd been in therapy.

"Must be a big adjustment for you. Having a new family."

"It was a real shock to my Mom," Jane said. "And my sister."

"How is Emily?" Oliver had met the sister two months earlier. She was a journalist in Chicago, but had been in LA visiting the family.

"She's good. We talk on the phone a couple of times a week. She tells me all about life in Chicago and the kids."

Emily had met and married a fellow journalist and now had two children. She was a few years older than Jane and was the only one of the family who hadn't been taken by the Centre. But years ago, Parker's twin brother had tried to kill Emily when she had been discovered investigating the Centre, and Parker's half-brother, Ethan. Initially, the Centre had led both Parker and Jarod to believe that Ethan was his brother as well, but like everything else at the facility, that had turned out to be another lie.

Oliver had once asked what Jarod had gone through, Jarod had shown him the DSAs – the simulations that he'd done which he'd later learned had been sold to the highest bidder. In some cases, those ideas had been used to kill people. Jarod had been devastated by that, but he was filled with an innate sense of justice. Of the need to make people like those the Centre dealt with pay for what they'd done by giving them a taste of their own medicine.

For five years, he had travelled around the country, seeking out people who had been wronged somehow. Those who had lost family, their lives torn apart by the mystery of how that had happened. Jarod had studied their friends, colleagues, and sought to expose the truth.

Oliver's grip tightened on the steering wheel as he thought about that place and what it had done to these people. An entire family, torn apart by a place that had exploited its members, because of their children's extraordinary gifts.

"You're angry," Jane said matter-of-factly.

Oliver glanced at her. "Let's just say that if Jarod hadn't bombed the place, I would have."

"Is this because of what Luthor was doing to the meteor-infected? What was that project called? 33.1?"

"No one has the right to treat human beings that way."

Jane shrugged. "No. But there are people like that in the world. You can't change all of them just by destroying one facility."

"Why aren't you angry? They abused you. They kept you from having a real childhood."

She shrugged again. "The deed is done. I can't change the past, anymore than you can. There's no point getting emotional about it."

Oliver glanced at her as he took the exit to the Onyssius Foundation. How could she be so detached when the Centre had destroyed her life? Shouldn't she be more angry about it?

Jane left him at the main entrance and went to the computer lab to join Broots. Oliver found JJ and they began work on the advancements he wanted to make on his arrows. He was surprised later to get a message from Parker to join her in her office.

He looked at the brunette, wondering what she wanted to talk to him about. Parker invited him to sit on the leather couch.

"Look," she said, "I just wanted to warn you to be careful of Jane. She isn't completely healed."

"What exactly is wrong with her? She sounds so detached sometimes, almost like ..."

"A broken-down car? That's probably the best analogy I can come up with, anyway," Parker said, sighing. "You're right, of course. Jane seems to have the ability to switch off her emotions at will. To detach herself from the situation. Jarod has that same ability, but not to the same extent."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Oliver, I'm not stupid. I could see the looks you were giving each other." Parker smiled. "You're attracted to her," she said. "That's okay, you know. She is an attractive woman. But you need to know. She knows nothing about sexual attraction and I'm not sure she'd recognise it."

Oliver wanted to protest, but he knew the older woman was right. He was attracted to Jane. She reminded him a lot of Lois when they'd first started going out. But there was that odd detachment about her that worried him. And if the attraction was mutual, then he worried there might be issues. Just because he found her attractive, it didn't mean he wanted to sleep with her. And he told Parker that.

"I know, Oliver," she said. "I just wanted to give you a heads up. Jane is planning on returning to Metropolis."

"For what?"

"I'm not sure. She hasn't talked about it. But I believe she thinks there is unfinished business."

Oliver nodded. "Yeah. Luthor isn't going to stop just because he's in a mental institution."

"Do you think he might try to go after Clark again?"

"I think that's a given," Jane said from the doorway.

Parker and Oliver both looked around at her, unaware that she had been standing there. How much she had heard she wasn't giving away.

"You know something?" Oliver said.

"Broots and I have been doing some research and we know for a fact that Luthor has been consulting with a specialist in nano-technology."

"A couple of years ago he started this project called Prometheus. It was a suit designed to give him powers in speed and strength."

Jane nodded. "I understand a Dr Groll was involved in the project and Lana Lang persuaded the good doctor to test it on her instead."

"You certainly have done your homework," Oliver said. "The suit did everything Dr Groll said it would do."

"I've had four months to work on this," Jane told Oliver, matter-of-factly. She walked further into the room and looked at the blonde man. "Anyway, I think Luthor's trying to develop something even better than Prometheus. He's confined to that contraption keeping him alive, and if he can't get his hands on Clark's abilities, he's going to try everything he can to get the upper hand. The question is, where is he getting the funding for this? All his accounts were frozen when Tess Mercer had him declared dead."

"So you've been doing some digging?"

"Someone at Luthorcorp has been helping him. If we want to protect Clark, we need to figure out who that is."

"We? What are you planning?"

"I need to get inside Luthorcorp. And I think you might be the key to that."

"How? If they helped Luthor, then it's a safe bet they'll know where you came from."

Parker looked at her sister-in-law. "Are you sure this is what you need to do hon?"

Jane nodded. "It's going to take me a couple of months to put everything in place, but I think it should run smoothly."

Oliver looked at her, wondering what she had planned. "What exactly do you have in mind?" he asked.

"Since you now hold some stock in Luthorcorp, it wouldn't be that difficult to get me on the inside."

"As what," Oliver smirked. "My secretary?"

She offered her own smirk. "I think they call them executive assistants now. And why not? An assistant would have access to pretty much all of Luthorcorp's holdings."

Oliver owned controlling stock in Luthorcorp. But what Jane was suggesting was either incredibly smart or incredibly naive. If someone inside the corporation was feeding information to Luthor, it stood to reason that they would immediately report that Oliver Queen had a new assistant, and suspicion would be aroused. Particularly when that assistant was the woman Luthor had 'owned' briefly.

But she spoke logically. The person working for Luthor could do one of two things. They could panic and try to get to Luthor, which meant they would be revealed. Or they could go to ground, in which case, they would still be identified.

After dinner that night, Oliver stood at the window looking out over the ocean, hands in the pockets of his jeans. Jarod came in.

"Oliver, I know you want to make Luthor pay, but don't let Jane talk you into something you're not prepared to do."

"You don't trust her," he said to the older man.

"It's not a matter of trust. Jane has worked hard, I'll give her that, but I'm not sure she understands what she'll be getting herself into."

Oliver shook his head. "No, she was very clear on that subject. She wants to make sure Luthor can't wriggle out of it. It's a risk I'm prepared to take."

"Still, I'd be careful, if I were you." Oliver had had time to think about what Jane had gone through. He knew she wanted Luthor to pay for what he'd done. But he also knew she felt a sense of guilt for the part she had played in Clark's torture.

Oliver probably understood her more than anyone. He'd lost his parents in a plane crash when he was nine. He had loved his parents. His father had been a highly successful businessman, while his mother had been a socialite. There were always parties to go to, charity events to attend, and young Oliver had often watched as his parents prepared for the outings. He still remembered the scent of his mother's perfume as she'd kissed him goodbye that final day and sent him off to the nursery with the nanny.

_"Be good now Ollie," she'd told him, squeezing him in a hug which he'd squirmed out of._

The plane crash had been devastating. Orphaned and alone, Oliver had tried to cope alone, until one day, when he was twelve, he had encountered someone who had changed his life. Not necessarily for the better. That older boy had punched him, told him to stop being such a crybaby and he'd learned then the only way to go forward was to be tough.

Fast forward a couple of years and he became the school bully at Excelsior Academy. His target – Lex Luthor. Bald at nine, he had been known as the school freak and Oliver had revelled in teasing the young Luthor. But then a devastating incident had changed everything. Oliver and his friends had stolen the answers to a test and had been spotted by Lex and a friend. That friend had wanted to go to the principal, but Lex had instead tried to blackmail Oliver into leaving him and the friend alone.

Lex had turned on his friend and Oliver had watched in horror as the young boy, his face a bloody pulp, had backed away, screaming at Lex, before being hit by a car in the road. Oliver had vowed to change, but he had been too young then to fully understand what he'd done. It had taken another few years of self-destructive behaviour before change was forced upon him by being stranded on an island for two years.

Time on that island had taught Oliver self-reliance. He had sworn to himself that if he ever got off the island, he would become a better man. Use what he had learned in those lonely years to find a way to help humanity, instead of partying at their expense. When he did finally return home he'd become Green Arrow.

But just the desire to help hadn't been enough. There were times when he'd crossed the line. When he'd killed or come close to it to get what he wanted. He'd tried to kill Lex, only to discover that Lex had used a clone. He'd planted the bomb, created by the Toymaker, underneath the truck which he'd believed Luthor was in.

Even Clark, he'd realised, had been close to crossing the line. But Clark was stronger than him, and he knew the Kryptonian wouldn't have done it. Even when faced with the creature known as Doomsday, Clark Kent would not kill. Oliver had come close to destroying their friendship through that.

He understood Jane. He recognised the darkness in her because he had been there himself. And he was willing to do whatever it took to achieve their goals. To protect the one person who had trusted him, believed in him.


	6. Quarrels

"Lois, come on, we've been arguing about this for five blocks."

"I just think sometimes you can be ..."

"What?"

"A little over-protective."

"I'm not the one who gets into life-threatening situations."

Lois rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "It didn't start out that way."

"They usually don't," he snarked back.

Lois had gone on her own to talk to a source about an article they were doing on Intergang. Clark had been busy – rescuing someone again, and hadn't been in time to accompany Lois to the meeting. It had all turned to custard very quickly. The source hadn't been alone. A couple of Intergang people had been with him, prepared to eliminate the nosy reporter. If Clark hadn't heard Lois arguing, in that high, grating voice she often used when she was annoyed with him, he wouldn't have got there in time.

Clark continued. "Next time, Lois, you wait for me."

"Whatever Superboy."

Clark sighed. It was going to be a long night. It was a good thing they weren't living together, he thought, because he knew he would be sleeping on the couch if they were. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered saving her neck. Which he did. Frequently.

They continued walking, arguing back and forth over whose fault it was that the story had fallen over. Clark for going off to rescue someone when Lois had needed him, or Lois for going alone.

When they got back to the office, Lois sat at her computer and didn't speak to him for the rest of the evening. Clark found himself sighing a lot more. So much for going out on a date, he thought. He would be lucky if she ever spoke to him again. On second thought, he decided with a smirk ..."

"What are you grinning at?" Lois asked tersely.

"Nothing," he answered shortly.

"No, I know that look Smallville. You're scheming something."

"No, Lois. That would be you."

"Well stop it, whatever you're doing. It's irritating."

Clark growled. "Fine. You know what? Why don't I just leave you and your bitchy mood alone and I'll go amuse myself someplace else."

As he stomped out of the bullpen he ran into Chloe.

"Whoa, where's the fire cowboy?" she asked.

Clark heaved a sigh and glared at her. Chloe seemed taken aback by that.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Try Miss "I can take care of myself'," he snapped, nodding his head back at the bullpen.

"Are you two fighting again?"

"What else is new?"

Chloe looked at her best friend, then grabbed his arm. "Okay, tell Aunt Chloe all about it."

That earned her another glare for her trouble. Honestly, she thought. Some people just didn't understand her sense of humour.

Eventually she managed to get the whole story out of him, although it was like pulling teeth, or in his case, torturing him with Kryptonite.

"Did you ever think that maybe Lois might be a teeny tiny bit right?"

"What?" he asked.

"Well, think about it Clark. Since you guys started dating, you haven't let her out of your sight."

"I don't want anything to happen to her."

"Lois is a big girl. She can take care of herself."

Clark's head dropped when he thought over what she'd said.

"Shit!" His laugh was self-deprecating. "I have been over-protective." He glanced back at the bullpen then at Chloe. "Don't you dare tell her I actually agreed with her for once."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Chloe said with a grin. "Besides, we both know Lois is a trouble magnet."

Clark grinned. That was his Lois, he thought.

XXXXXXX

Jarod and Jane had been arguing for the past two hours over her plans. Parker glanced at Oliver, and sighed. The siblings were in the living room while they sat in the kitchen drinking coffee, but the voices were loud enough for the entire house to hear them.

"Don't treat me like a child Jarod," his sister snapped at him.

"I'm not. I just don't want you getting into something you can't handle."

"Hello? You were out of the Centre less than a month before you started pulling all the shit you pulled. Don't start lecturing me ..."

"Jane, listen to me for once, goddamnit. We were raised differently. I still had ..."

"What, your humanity? What are you trying to say Jarod. That I'm some kind of sociopath?"

Ouch, Parker thought.

"I didn't say that Jane. I just think you've worked too hard with Sydney to risk it falling apart."

"Why, because my mind is fragile? Don't think I didn't hear you discussing it with Syd."

"Jane ..."

"No Jarod. You have to start trusting me some time."

She'd echoed the exact words Jarod had said earlier that morning. But Parker knew Jarod's concerns weren't about trust. He feared she might relapse.

"Jarod," Jane continued, "we have to move on this now. If we don't Luthor could get away. And Clark will be in danger again."

"Is that really what this is all about?"

"You know it is."

"And what about Oliver?"

"What about him?"

Parker glanced again at Oliver when his name was mentioned, but he showed no reaction except for a tightening of the lips. Neither one of them heard what the pair in the next room had to say about that as the voices dropped. A short while later, Jarod opened the swinging door to the kitchen and looked at his wife tiredly.

"She's so goddamned stubborn!" he said.

"Gee, I wonder where she gets that from," Parker said sarcastically, receiving a glare from her husband. She went to him and tried to soothe him. "It's like you said this morning. We have to start trusting her."

"Parker, this isn't just about ..."

"Jarod, she's an adult. And she's as smart as you. Don't you think you owe her the benefit of the doubt?"

He sighed. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

He leaned down to kiss his wife, not noticing that Oliver had slipped out the back door.

Oliver walked along the beach until he saw her sitting on the sand in the slowly growing darkness, listening to the waves breaking on the shore.

"Can I join you?" he said.

She shrugged. "Free country."

Oliver bit back a retort. "I can go if you want to be alone," he said.

"Nah. Stay. I just needed some air."

Oliver sat beside her. "Pretty intense," he said.

"Guess you heard most of that," she answered.

"Jarod's very protective of you," he said.

She snickered. "Yeah, I know. He just doesn't get it."

"Get what?"

"That I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions. Of making my own plans. He thinks I can't do it without him."

"You mean, Luthor. How sure are you that he's going to get out? He is in a hospital."

"That means nothing in the twisted world of Lex Luthor. You should know that better than anyone."

Oliver shrugged. "You might be right."

He wanted to ask her about other things, especially Jarod's worries where he was concerned. He looked at the young woman, watching her hair blown by the breeze. He had thought about his attraction to her. And 'fragile mind' or not, he wanted to get to know her. To know what she thought.

"Jarod's worried that I might, I don't know, go back to what I was before. Without him around to keep me in line, I mean."

And it seemed that she had once again read his mind. Because that was what he had been thinking at the exact moment she had said it.

Jane looked at Oliver properly for the first time in the few minutes they had sat out here.

"I won't, you know."

Oliver sat, looking at her, thinking, what would it be like to kiss her? He knew she wasn't experienced. He wondered if she would actually let him do it. But that question was answered for him when she leaned forward and pressed her lips awkwardly on his.

It certainly wasn't the best kiss he'd ever had. But just the taste and scent of her had him addicted. She tasted of strawberries, and her scent was sweet without being overpowering.

"You call that a kiss?" he teased softly as they broke apart. "Now, you sit back and let the master show you how it's done."

"The master?" she snickered before his lips descended on hers again.

Oliver gently licked her warm, lusciousness. Hesitantly, she let him in, opening her mouth a little wider with his prompting. She whimpered and trembled when he wound his tongue around hers, becoming bolder with each stroke, returning his volleys with some of her own.

They were breathless when they finally stopped.

"Not bad," he said. "But you could use a few more lessons." His tone was flirtatious, drawing a smile from her.

"You going to teach me then?" she flirted back.

"Maybe," he answered.

"I do know about sex. I have read books."

"Now let's not get ahead of ourselves," Oliver said. "Anyway, there's more to sex than what you can read in books."

"Like?"

"Try and preserve some mystery, Jane. I'd hate for your first time to not live up to expectations." He pulled her up off the sand and took her hand as they walked back to the house.

She groaned. "If this is supposed to be some kind of torture Oliver Queen, it's working."


	7. Lessons

Jane joined Oliver in Metropolis two weeks later. She told him not to say anything to Clark about her being back. Not yet. She wasn't ready to tell Clark what she had planned.

Oliver had agreed to let her stay in the spare bedroom of his penthouse. Since he was always off on business trips, or Justice League assignments, it was no hardship. That and the fact that they both wanted to explore the growing attraction between them.

Jane had had time to consider her burgeoning feelings for the blonde man. In spite of what her sister-in-law thought, she knew about sexual attraction. While it wasn't something that had been allowed in The Centre, in the past few months, she had learned enough about sex to know what was occurring. But it was going to complicate things with her plan and she did have some concerns about that.

She spent the better part of her first week at Oliver's apartment avoiding talking about her plan. Oliver had already organised a small office on the same floor as his own, as well as access to everything at Luthorcorp. She was due to start work there the next week.

In the meantime, she was eager to see where Oliver was going to take his 'lessons'. So she waited for him to make the first move. The one thing her sister Emily had taught her was that not all men liked aggressive women.

Jane went shopping for what she presumed were professional outfits suited to the role of 'assistant'. It was while she was looking through the collection in a mid-range fashion store that she ran into Chloe.

"What are you doing here?" the blonde asked.

"Oh, I've come to work for Oliver," she said.

"As what? His secretary?" Chloe looked at her sceptically, her eyes roving over the clothing Jane was holding over her arm.

"Executive assistant, actually."

"I didn't know Oliver needed one," Chloe said.

"Well someone has to take care of him."

"He's a big boy," the blonde said.

Jane didn't want to tell Chloe the truth. The girl might have helped her on the farm, brought her clothes, but it didn't mean she trusted her. Not after the things she had heard. Chloe had apparently killed a meteor mutant, all to protect Clark. While she understood the motive, the one thing Jarod had tried to teach her was that killing someone was wrong. He had had to do it once, to save Broots' life, and no matter how much he had hated the man he'd killed, or the fact that it really was justifiable, it still felt wrong.

The Centre had been responsible for a lot of deaths, using the sims that both she and Jarod had worked on. Their work had often been sold to the highest bidder. Some of those included covert government agencies, while others were terrorist groups, eager to use what the Centre had developed.

So while Jane understood that it was sometimes necessary to kill, if there was a better way, then she needed to find it. Which begged the question. What was she to do about Oliver? He had wanted to kill Lex. Did that make him a bad person just because he hated someone enough to want them dead? The fact that the body in the truck had been a clone after all was irrelevant. The intention was the same. Physical attraction aside – there were some things she just wasn't sure she liked about him. Then again, that darkness in him was probably part of the attraction.

When she returned from shopping, Oliver was preparing for a Justice League meeting by video conference. He saw her bags and stared.

"What did you do? Buy out the whole city?"

She glared at him. "Cute Oliver. You know I'm going to need to look professional if I'm going to pretend to be working for you. It's going to look funny if your new 'executive assistant' turns up to work in jeans."

"Depends on how you fill them out," he said with a leer, looking her up and down, his eyes focusing on her butt beneath the tight jeans. Jane began to get the tingly feeling she always got when he looked at her that way.

"I'm going to go put these away," she said, surprised her voice was still as steady as a rock. But as soon as she got to her room and closed the door, she leaned against it, knees weak. It had happened the first time he'd kissed her. Then they had been sitting on the beach and it hadn't mattered.

He'd kissed her goodbye at the airport, just before he'd got on board his private jet to fly back to Metropolis. Only Parker's presence had kept her from falling, legs shaking. She had read a lot about attraction, but she hadn't known it could be this intense.

When she came out, after putting her clothes away, she saw that Chloe had come in. And Oliver was telling her what Jane was really doing here.

"She's not technically working for me, Chloe. It's just a cover."

Jane sighed. This was not what she wanted.

"Why not take out a full-page ad in the Planet Oliver," she said.

Oliver turned brown eyes to her, looking affronted. "It's Chloe," he said.

"The whole idea of me going undercover at Luthorcorp is just that. Being undercover. It wasn't necessary to tell everyone else."

"So you're not telling Clark either?" Chloe said, turning on her.

"No."

"I think he'd like to know you're in town," she told the older woman. "At least so he can be on his guard."

Oh, that was a low blow, Jane thought.

"You think I'm here to hurt him?"

"I don't know what to think," Chloe retorted. "I hardly know you."

"And you make it obvious you don't trust me, either. Well, that works both ways Chloe."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the blonde girl glared at her.

"Girls, girls," Oliver interjected.

They both looked at him, falling silent. Oliver sighed. The last thing he wanted was to get on the bad side of either of them. He looked at Chloe.

"Promise me you'll keep this to yourself. At least until Jane's ready."

Chloe nodded, glaring again at Jane. "I can keep a secret," she said pointedly.

"No one's saying you can't," Oliver said soothingly. He turned to Jane. "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't think you'd mind. Chloe does work for me." He wasn't prepared to explain Chloe's role as Watchtower, anymore than Jane was prepared to explain more about her plan.

Jane nodded. "It's fine." Although clearly from her expression it wasn't fine. He sighed again, then picked up his keys.

"I'll be with Chloe at the Isis Foundation. Need anything?"

Jane shook her head. He left, promising to be back in a couple of hours.

When he returned, she seemed to be in a better mood. She was looking at the photograph on his desk when he came in.

"How old were you?" she asked.

"I don't remember. Pretty young."

"You were a cute kid," she said. Then she looked him up and down and grinned. "So what happened?"

He scowled. "Cute Jane."

"I try," she said.

She was trying to make jokes at his expense. She must be feeling better. Oliver took her in his arms, kissing her lightly on the forehead. She sighed against him.

"I'm sorry about before," she said. "It's just ... this is all a big adjustment, you know? I mean, before all this happened, I didn't have a lot of contact with people, and then, well, it was just my family. I just need some time to learn to trust people." She looked up at him. "But I'm glad I'm here with you. It makes it somehow easier."

He smiled and kissed her nose. He hadn't really thought much about how difficult it must have been for her. Firstly, she'd been brought up in an isolated environment, with as little contact with real people as possible. Then, her family being as protective as they were, she hadn't been around strangers much. She barely knew Chloe, so of course she would be hesitant to trust someone else. The only reason she trusted him was because they'd slowly got to know each other over the past four, no five, months.

Oliver led her to the sofa.

"I seem to recall talking about some lessons," he said.

"Hmm, your recollection would be correct."

He almost laughed at her formality. She had yet to learn the nuances of flirting. But that was okay. He could teach her that too. But where to start? Oliver had been with a few women in his time, but none had been as innocent as she was. At least when it came to sex. He knew she'd seen a lot of things in her time at The Centre. Things most people didn't get to see, shouldn't have to see in their lifetime.

She was watching him, her expression amused. He knew she wanted this. Hell, he'd wanted her since the moment he'd come to realise there had been a real person under that guarded look, behind those walls she threw up.

"So teach me Obi-Wan," she prompted.

He groaned inwardly. She did not just use a Star Wars reference, he thought. He liked Star Wars, as much as the next person. And as sophisticated as he was, he did geek out on occasion. Of course, he would never in a million years tell someone like Clark that. But really!

Jane seemed to sense what he was thinking.

"What I can't use a Star Wars joke to lighten the moment?" she said.

"Where did you learn about Star Wars, anyway?"

"Jarod," she sighed. "He's a fan."

Oliver remembered something Jarod's father had once told him. That when Jarod had left the Centre, he had loved new discoveries. Almost like a kid in a toy shop. And it hadn't mattered whether it was something for adults or kids. Major Charles had told him Jarod had acted that way because his childhood had been taken from him.

"You know, he tried to get Kyle to watch it with him. Kyle called him a dork." She broke out into peals of laughter. "You should have seen his face. He was so offended."

Oliver smiled. He could imagine Jarod's crestfallen face when his seven year old son called him a 'dork'. He could only think, God help him when he, Oliver, had his own kids. If he geeked out on the latest technology, he could only imagine what his kids would hink of him. But that was a long way off, he thought.

She had sobered quickly and was looking a little nervous. So Oliver kissed her, leaning forward, taking her mouth gently. She quickly got over her nervousness, kissing him back with all the fervour he'd felt that night on the beach. She had picked up a few things from that brief lesson then, he thought, moulding her lips to what she thought he wanted.

When they finally broke apart, her eyes were shining.

"I have been waiting all week for that," she said.

"Well, you could have kissed me," he told her.

"Emily told me some guys don't like aggressive women."

"Emily is full of shit," he said. "Some guys don't mind women making the first move. But that's okay. You're still learning." He grinned at her.

Jane shook her head, sighing. "If I'd known that," she said, "I would have jumped your bones a week ago."

He stopped her from pouncing on him by holding her at arm's length. "Whoa there little girl, there'll be no bone-jumping. Not yet."

Little girl? Who was he to call her little girl! She growled at him and tried to lean in but he still held her off.

"Oliver," she protested.

"I told you we'd take this slow."

"Party pooper," she growled.

If it had been anyone else, she knew they would have taken what she was offering. But in spite of Oliver's occasional arrogance, he had been gentle with her. Almost too gentle. And she was impatient.

"Janie, I just want to make sure that this is really what you want."

Janie? She'd barely had the name five months and he was already giving her nicknames? She put that thought aside and looked at him soberly.

"This is what I want Ollie. It's what I've wanted all along. Well, since I actually began recognising there was life outside the walls of the Foundation."

Oliver's hand was gentle on her face as he caressed her jaw. "Okay. But if you want me to back off, I will. Just say the word."

"What word?" she teased lightly.

"Stop that," he said, his expression almost annoyed at the way she was playing with him. As he relaxed his grip on her, Jane moved her hand down to his thigh and she began drawing light circles with her fingernail on his jeans, the circles slowly widening until they took in his groin.

"Stop what?" she asked innocently. Oliver groaned.

"You, missy, are going to be the death of me," he muttered. "I swear, you are going to get me killed. I mean, if your brother doesn't kill me, your dad sure will."

"Oliver," she said, leaning forward so her lips were just touching his.

His brown eyes looked deeply into hers. "Yeah?"

"Shut up," she said, before she kissed him, pushing him back into the cushions.


	8. First Time

So this was making out, Jane thought as Oliver's body was pressed against hers on the narrow sofa. She'd lost any sense of time as they'd continued kissing, lying against the cushions. His hands were exploring her body, still fully clothed. She could feel his arousal between her thighs and it only heightened her need to close what little gap there remained between them.

He was addictive. Jane had never taken drugs, that she could remember, but Jarod had – well, it had been forced on him. And he'd often spoken of the addiction, the obsessive need for more, and she had felt the chemical reaction he had described. She could feel it now as Oliver rolled her over so he was now on top. Her arms were around his neck, her body welcoming his weight. Oh, god, he felt so good! She wanted more. She wanted to be stripped bare, to feel his naked skin on hers.

Her hands went to his shirt, shaking fingers fumbling with the buttons. She had never been this close to a man before and she was nervous. But the more she kissed him, the more she could feel his tongue inside her mouth, the more she wanted. Nerves be damned, she thought. She had waited weeks for this. She'd had fantasies about where she had wanted this to go. Fantasies in which they were both left hot and sweaty and aching.

Her fingers just would not co-operate. Or maybe it was Oliver's shirt buttons. But she kept fumbling, having little success with the tiny buttons. At least, they seemed tiny. The frustration at her little battle must have shown in her expression because Oliver lifted his head, leaving her bereft of his mouth. She whimpered beneath him, wanting that mouth where it belonged.

"Ssh," he said softly. "Don't be in such a rush."

He didn't understand. Of course he didn't. How could he? She whimpered again as he gently removed her hand from his shirt, pulling her closer. Jane wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling the hardness against her sex, even through his jeans. She was burning, the heat flushing through her at the thought of that hardness inside her. She wondered if that wetness she felt between her thighs was sweat or something else. She had nothing to compare it to.

Her nerves jumped when she felt his hand palming her sex. The touch was gentle, but it seemed so intimate, even through their clothes. She gasped as he slowly undid the button on her jeans, then the zip, before slipping his hand inside for that most intimate of touches.

"You're so wet," he whispered.

Well, that answered that, she thought. The books she'd read talked in detail about men's arousal, but said very little about a woman's. Oliver had been right about the books. They couldn't really describe how this actually felt. This mindless need to be close – to feel the other person's body in every way. Some of her sister's romance novels had talked about animal desires, and that she at least could understand. The need was almost feral.

"Please Ollie," she whispered as his hand slowly stroked her. She was writhing beneath him, her body begging for more of his touch. He still hadn't ventured past her silk panties, taking it agonisingly slowly. She flung her head back, wanting to howl in frustration as he still refused to do what she wanted. She didn't care about taking it slow. She had wanted him from the first time he'd smiled at her. Maybe even before that. He'd brushed against her accidentally one time in Clark's bedroom at the farm, while the alien lay unconscious. Oliver had been checking up on Clark and she had gone to the bathroom. Their bodies had brushed against each other and she had felt something akin to an electric shock at the brief touch. She'd remembered looking at him, eyes wide and he'd just smiled, almost smugly.

She loved his smile. Cocky yet gentle at the same time. He was good-looking in every way, but it wasn't just that. She'd read about male beauty and he was the epitome of that. Not just on the outside. Jane didn't think she was shallow, but she knew about aesthetics. She'd been taught in the Centre about that through art, and, as odd as it might sound, Oliver Queen's face was a work of art. She'd been struck by the same thing in Clark.

Yes, Oliver had a dark side, she thought. But nature, or whatever was responsible for the creation of beings such as him, had seen fit to provide a balance of both. Light and dark. If they had nothing else in common, they had that. Jarod and Sydney had made sure of that through their own lessons.

She didn't know if this was just physical. But at this point, it didn't matter. All she knew now was that the hormones each of them were giving off were creating a chemical reaction akin to an atomic explosion of the sensory kind.

Jane couldn't help analysing. Couldn't help thinking of this as yet another simulation like those she often had to do in the Centre. But this was no simulation, as Oliver's touch reminded her.

"Stop that," he said.

She looked up at him and he was watching her. She was aware now that he had stopped stroking, stopped kissing, stopped everything except what he was doing now, lying over her, his eyes boring into hers.

"You were Pretending," he said, reminding her once again of what she was. "This isn't a simulation. You're not in the Centre."

In other words, stop thinking too much. Feel.

She lifted her head and kissed him, opening her mouth under his and tentatively licking along his bottom lip.

Oliver surrendered to her kiss, letting her take the initiative. He knew she was nervous, which was probably why she had gone into Pretender mode. Her nerves had vanished the moment she had started thinking of this as just another job, another simulation, and he'd had to pull back to remind her that what they were doing was very real.

He had no doubt that she wanted this. But he wasn't sure that she really knew what this was. Yes, she'd read about sex. But he'd tried to explain to her that books really didn't compare to the experience. And he wasn't sure if she really was ready. He'd slept with virgins before – way back when he was at Excelsior. But none of them had been as sheltered as she had. It wasn't her fault. She hadn't asked to be born in that sterile environment. But she was naive. And he had to take it slowly. He didn't want to scare her. Then again, the way she was unconsciously rubbing herself against him, made him think that he should just let her set the pace.

Jane whimpered as he suddenly got up from the sofa. She looked at him, eyes dark with desire. Oliver quickly stripped off his shirt, then his jeans, glancing now and again at the woman watching him, her lust evident on her face. He knelt on the sofa over her, taking her top in his hands, encouraging her to lift her arms above her head as he pulled it off. He kissed her softly, his hands keeping her still as he deftly unhooked her bra strap, sliding the shoulder straps down her arms and letting it drop on the floor. He kept watching her as he slowly removed her jeans, taking time to caress her backside, drawing little moans from her at the gentle touches.

Oliver stood again and Jane wondered what he was doing as, naked, he strode over to his desk, taking something out of the drawer. Then she realised what it was as he came back to the sofa. He stood beside her, condom packet in his hand. Jane looked him over. Naked, he was a god. Firm muscles, even skin tone. Did he use fake tan or did he sunbathe nude, she wondered. Then dismissed the thought. Really not the best time to be thinking about that, she thought.

Her gaze fell on the area between his thighs. She'd seen it before, in a clinical sense, but never in a heightened state of arousal. Jane licked her lips nervously. "Can I ..." she said nervously, reaching out a hand.

"Touch me," he said softly. "It's okay." Jane let him take her hand and guide it to him. Gently, she began stroking. They were tentative at first. After all, she had never touched a man in such an intimate way before. As she began to grow more confidence in her touch, she heard small moans coming from the tall man.

"That's it baby," he said. "You can use a little more pressure if you want. You won't hurt me." His words encouraged her, urged her on and she wrapped her hand around him, pulling gently. She wondered if this was what they meant by 'jerking them off' but quickly pushed that thought aside, trying not to be too clinical about this.

Each moan she elicited from him went straight to her sex. There was nothing more arousing than listening to a man receiving pleasure from her own ministrations, but she wanted more than this. She wanted to taste him.

Propelling herself forward, sitting up properly on the sofa, she leaned in, one hand gaining purchase on his hip as she pressed her mouth to his most intimate area.

"Anngh!" was all she heard coming from Oliver. She grinned to herself. I must be doing something right if I've reduced him to that, she thought. She felt his hands on her shoulders as she pressed forward, placing soft little kisses on the sensitive skin. His moans became guttural sounds and she took that as encouragement. She continued on, still tentative, until his body bucked and his hands clutched her shoulders as he gasped.

"God," he moaned. "Yeah baby, do that again," he muttered.

She grew bolder with every sound he made, feeling his pulse beating rapidly as she continued to explore him. He was gentle, making her realise he was holding back. He had considerable power, judging from those muscles, but part of her was glad he was being so considerate of her. It was, after all, her first time.

She wasn't sure what to do next and tried to do what the books she had read suggested, but for the first time in her life, her eidetic memory failed her. So she decided to let her instinct do the thinking for her. Oliver's movements became more frantic and he groaned.

Jane was disappointed when he pulled away, wondering if she'd done it wrong. But Oliver's expression was soft as he knelt down, lifting her chin to look at him.

"That was beautiful," he said. "But now it's my turn."

He quickly took the condom out of its packet and she watched as he pulled it on. He moved over her, pushing her down onto the cushions, kissing her almost roughly, taking her breath away. She whimpered softly as his body covered hers. His hands kneaded gently and she closed her eyes against the onrush of sensation, her body responding in ways that were unfamiliar to her.

She'd once had to do a simulation of a forced sexual situation, but that had been so clinical. Her mind had responded, but her body hadn't.

"Please," she begged, feeling how close she was to bursting. Many of the sensations she was feeling were alien to her, just like the emotions the Centre had suppressed in her for years, and she didn't know if she could handle the surging tide. She tried to slow her breathing, but every touch of his made her burn even more with need.

When his mouth claimed her breast, she screamed. Oh god, this was too much. Every nerve ending felt the touch of his tongue and she was helpless beneath him, writhing against him. What was it about the intimacy of this action? she wondered. Every sense seemed heightened by what he was doing to her. She could taste him, strong and bitter sweet, smell him – smell the woody scent of his aftershave. She could see with greater clarity, hear the sound of his mouth on her, the little sounds of satisfaction he was making.

She continued to squirm under him, feeling his hand moving to her sex. And unlike before, where he had touched her with her jeans still on, she felt the increased sense of intimacy. Jane suddenly didn't know which way was up or down as she tried to focus her mind on two things at once – the mouth on her breast and the finger stroking the swollen nub down below. All she knew at this point was the sense of urgency – the need to feel him inside her.

"Please," she begged again. "Please Ollie, I want you."

He shushed her again. "There's no rush," he said.

To hell with that, she thought. She needed him inside her now. Her small hand sought him out and she tried to guide him forward, but he pushed her hand away.

"There is such a thing as being too eager," he smirked.

"Screw you," she said, ire suddenly rising up.

He just laughed. "All in good time baby. All in good time."

She flung her head back, howling in frustration. But Oliver obviously knew what he was doing as he continued stroking her.

Oliver watched her face, knowing she was close. The way her body writhed under him, he could tell it was almost ready for him. He knew however, that unless he prepared her, it would hurt, and the last thing he wanted to do to this amazing girl was hurt her. It wasn't just that it was her first time, it was that she was trusting him with her virginity.

There had been times when he had found it difficult to believe that she had never done this before. He'd never understood much about The Centre, about the place she'd been raised in. Until Jarod had told him exactly what the place had done to her, done to them both. And her inexperience was clear in the way she responded to him. She had no idea how much of a turn-on that was for him. There weren't many women who could make him feel like this.

Still watching her reaction, Oliver gently inserted a finger. Her eyes widened as he slowly thrust inside her, the one digit joined by another, stretching her until she could take more of him. Her mouth opened in a silent gasp and her legs fell open wider, almost as if her body's response was in preparation for him.

Jane felt the loss as he removed his fingers, but they were soon replaced by something else as he lay over her, gathering her in his arms. She clung to him as he slowly entered her, his voice reassuring. She listened to his soothing tone as her inner muscles protested at the invasion. He'd prepared her well though as in no time at all he had filled her. She had felt the stretch, and a slight burn as the pressure increased, but it hadn't hurt at all.

She pressed her mouth against him as he moved inside her, pulling out then thrusting back in. Her legs curled around, ankles locking over his ass, helping to push him deeper inside her. Jane felt her body buck against him as the speed of his thrusts increased.

"Oh god," she muttered. "So good."

He seemed to be beyond speech as he continued to thrust inside her, their bodies learning each other's rhythm, slowly coming in sync. She felt a rush of sensation, her mind turning to static, the rushing sound in her ears as his thrusts faltered and he made more of those guttural sounds he'd uttered earlier. Jane screamed again at the intensity as she felt her muscles squeeze and she knew no more.


	9. Conversations

The apartment door slammed behind Chloe as she lugged two heavy bags of groceries into the kitchen. Lois smiled, wiping her hands on a dishtowel as she looked up at her cousin.

"Thanks for getting those for me," she said. "I don't know what I'd do without you Chlo."

"Hmm, Clark would probably starve. Why are you cooking for him anyway?" She didn't want to offend her cousin, but really, Lois and kitchens were not a good mix.

Lois gave her a sharp look. "What? I can cook."

Chloe recalled a lopsided rum cake, and a burnt pumpkin pie and had serious doubts.

"You know, it's a good thing Clark has a cast-iron stomach," she said.

Lois narrowed her eyes at her blonde cousin. "You know, if all you're going to do is insult my cooking ..."

Chloe held up her hands in mock surrender. "Okay, okay. But you didn't answer my question."

"I thought you know, that Clark and I ... I mean we've been dating nearly five months and ..." Chloe knew instantly what her cousin was talking about.

"You guys haven't really had that talk yet, have you? You know Clark's a little skittish when it comes to that subject."

"Are you telling me he and Lana never, um, did it?"

"Well," Chloe said, "they did, but only when Clark didn't have his powers, or when Lana did. It's kind of complicated."

"No it isn't," Lois insisted. "I don't understand what's so hard about having sex with someone you care about." Her eyes widened. Maybe that was it. Maybe Clark didn't really feel that way about her.

"Whoa Lois. He loves you, okay? I've seen the way he looks at you, all moony-eyed. Look, maybe it's better if you talk to him about this."

Lois nodded. She was definitely going to have a talk with her 'Smallville'. If he survived her dinner that was. Well, at least she wasn't cooking with Kryptonite, she grinned to herself.

Chloe rolled up her sleeves. "Okay, cuz. Tell me what I can do to help."

Lois got her cutting up the vegetables. She glanced occasionally at the blonde woman. Chloe had seemed distracted lately. She wondered if it had anything to do with the work she was doing for Oliver. Speaking of the blonde billionaire ...

"What's up with Oliver lately?" Lois asked. "I was there the other day and it looked like he had company."

"Um, yeah. You remember when Clark disappeared for nearly a week?"

"You mean when Lex kidnapped him?"

Chloe looked relieved that Lois now knew the whole story. "Yeah. Do you remember the girl who was, um, nursing him? When he got back to the farm, I mean."

"Yeah. She was kind of weird. Wasn't she working for Lex?"

"Sort of. It's a little hard to explain about the place Clark was taken to. But Jane, that's her name, she didn't have a lot of choice. Anyway, she's been living with her family in California."

"What does this have to do with Oliver?"

"She's here. In Metropolis. She's working for Ollie. At least, that's what she told me."

Chloe bit her lip, wondering if she should tell Lois the whole truth. But she had made a promise to Oliver to keep the undercover mission a secret.

"What aren't you telling me?" Lois asked, astute as ever. It was no wonder she was gaining a reputation in journalism as a 'mad dog'. Her spelling might be atrocious, but she was pretty smart.

"Jane doesn't want Clark to know she's here. Not yet, anyway."

Lois frowned. "Why? Seems to me they got pretty friendly when she was staying on the farm."

And that wasn't said with a hint of jealousy, Chloe thought.

"Clark doesn't think of her like that," she assured her brunette cousin. "You know he's crazy about you."

"Yeah, I know. I'm crazy about him too. I still don't get why she doesn't want Clark to know."

"I don't know. It seems complicated." Chloe wasn't about to tell her cousin that she didn't completely trust the older woman. She had her reasons. After all, the woman did work for Lex, and while her brother had explained the situation, Chloe still wasn't completely sure that the woman had changed. It just seemed odd that a woman could be brainwashed for more than twenty years, and be so different, after months of being away from The Centre.

While they had been on their way to the Isis Foundation, Oliver had told her that Jane had been in therapy for the past few months. He'd suggested she'd worked hard to overcome all the issues caused by The Centre. Chloe applauded that.

But there was still something about the woman that was off. That curious hardness the woman had. The way she tried to keep everyone at arm's length. Everyone, that was, except Oliver. For some reason she had latched on to the blonde billionaire. While Chloe knew Oliver could look after himself in that regard, she still worried.

Was she jealous, maybe? She was friends with Ollie. Hell, she had been widowed six months ago, and she'd loved Jimmy. So why was she suddenly having feelings for the blonde man? Maybe she'd always had a thing for men with hero complexes. After all, she'd had a crush on Clark all through their teens. It wasn't a huge stretch to think she had a crush on the man who spent a lot of his free time patrolling the streets of the city as Green Arrow.

XXXXXXXXX

Jane woke to find Oliver looking down at her and grinning madly.

"You passed out on me," he said.

"Did not," she denied quickly.

He kissed her. "Did too."

"Did not." She sighed. "Okay, maybe I blacked out for a second."

"Go me," he smiled.

She knew she'd regret that. His ego was big enough already. She decided to ignore that little remark and lay in his arms contentedly.

Oliver brushed her hair aside.

"You know, we were supposed to be taking this slowly," he said.

"Are you objecting?" she asked, feeling a little trepidation at the almost accusing note in his voice.

"Not in the least," he said, but Jane felt her stomach flip.

"Was it ... not ... good?" she asked suddenly fearing his answer. After all, he was so much more sophisticated than her. And he had a reputation for being a ladies man. He'd dated models with far more experience than she had. And she couldn't help worrying that he hadn't really wanted her like that. Sure, he had been aroused, but she'd also read that some men were easily aroused. That it didn't take much.

Oliver studied her soberly, then took her hand and kissed her fingers.

"Janie, it was perfect. But I thought it was better if we didn't rush things. I kind of had plans to take you out, show you the city. Really give you a chance to settle in before we got to the sex."

Jane couldn't hide the rush of feeling, that she had done the wrong thing. She couldn't help it. Once she'd been in his arms, kissing him, she had wanted to be closer to him. The sex had been a by-product of that. Maybe it had been that she had never done it before – that all those years of celibacy, from the moment she'd been old enough to have those urges, had made her impatient. She'd certainly never experienced such intense feelings before. But how did she explain this to Ollie. He was the first, no the only, man she'd ever felt this way about.

She tried to explain this, but her words were hesitant and she couldn't stop blushing. Ollie listened as she stuttered and stammered over it and smiled softly as she finally gave up and fell silent.

"Do you think I would have let this happen if I didn't really want it? Janie, I know how you feel because I felt it too. And the fact that it was your first time, well, for me that just makes it sweeter. It meant a lot that you trusted me with this. Baby, sex for women is different than it is for men. Some women feel that it's a deeply personal thing – losing your virginity."

"How old were you, when you, you know?"

"Sixteen."

Jane blanched and Oliver laughed.

"I wasn't exactly a nice guy back then. But the woman was older and much more experienced than I was and it wasn't the best time I ever had."

"You've dated all those beautiful women and I ..."

Oliver's brown eyes softened. "You really don't know how beautiful you are, do you?"

She shook her head. "But I can learn," she said with a smile. He smiled back.

"Yes, you can."

XXXXXXXXX

Dinner was over and Lois was sitting on the sofa, curled up in Clark's arms. The television was on but she wasn't paying attention to what was playing. Clark was kissing her like there was no tomorrow. And he really was a great kisser. But Lois was ready to take this one step further.

She slipped a hand beneath his shirt, the button opening with a little flick of her hand. He moaned softly as she gently stroked his chest. Lois deepened the kiss, exploring his mouth with her tongue as her hand did a little exploring of its own, but when her hand slipped further down toward his waistline, Clark practically jumped out of his skin.

"Lois! Uh, Lois, what are you doing?"

She looked at him steadily. "What do you think I'm doing?"

He pulled away from her and jumped up from the sofa.

"Uh, maybe I should get going. It's pretty late."

"It's nine-thirty Clark. And it's not a school night."

Clark glowered at her. Lois moved back into the corner of the sofa in frustration. It was Saturday night, for crying out loud. They didn't have to work Sunday. Why was he hesitating? She thought again about what Chloe had said. That he was skittish about sex.

"I don't get this Clark. Do you want me? I mean, really, do you?"

Clark looked at his girlfriend. Sex? Was that what this was about? How the hell did he answer that because if he answered yes, and rejected her, it was wrong, and if he said no, it was still wrong. She didn't know just how difficult it was. Sure, he could control his powers in other areas, but sex was all about losing control, and he was afraid he would hurt her. How was he going to make her understand that?

He'd realised he'd hesitated too long when she looked down.

"It's okay. I understand. Maybe you'd better go," she said.

"Lois ..."

"It's fine, Clark," she said, her voice rising. He could tell she was hurt. "Just go home."

He couldn't leave it. Didn't she know that he wanted to be with her more than anything? Didn't she realise that he was afraid of hurting her? She knew about his abilities.

Clark sat down on the sofa and pulled her into his arms. She resisted at first, and he could have used his strength, but he didn't. He gently pulled her chin up so she looked directly at him.

"Lois, it's not that I don't want you. I love you, you have to know that, and I do want you. So much it hurts. You have no idea what you do to me. But I'm scared I'll hurt you. I don't know if I can control my powers enough to give you what you want."

"But you and Lana ..."

"The few times we did sleep together, it was when I didn't have powers, or when she did."

Lois sighed. "Yeah, Chloe said that too."

Clark's face was a picture.

"You guys talk about this?" he said, remembering a conversation between Lana and Chloe a long time ago.

Lois suddenly grinned. "Smallville, she's my cousin. I tell her everything."

Clark gulped, wondering what else Lois had told Chloe about their dates. But Lois was calling him Smallville again, and that was a good sign that he was being forgiven.

Lois pulled away from him and looked at him seriously.

"Tell me something Clark, how do you control your abilities when you, you know, do other stuff?"

"Like what?" he said, frowning at her.

"Well, you know, like when you walk around, like any normal guy. I mean, how do you stop yourself from going full-speed? Or you know, when you control your strength?"

"It took years of practice," he told her. "I mean, I broke things a lot when I was a kid."

"But you learned not to. I mean, couldn't you just practice this? Couldn't we do, you know, other things so you don't freak out about sex so much? Please Clark," she said, her eyes cajoling. "Couldn't we try?"

Clark looked at her, his eyes softening. He loved this woman so much, he would give her the moon if he could. He had an idea of what she meant. And it was worth it. She was worth it.

"Okay," he said softly. "We can do that."

XXXXXXXXX

Oliver was out patrolling so Jane decided to call home on the videolink Broots had set up on her laptop. She was relieved when she saw Parker was alone.

"I need to talk to you."

Parker looked at her sister-in-law. She didn't look happy, and it had nothing to do with the quality of the video feed.

"Do you want me to get Jarod?"

"No," Jane shook her head. "It's you I need to talk to. I think I did something stupid."

Oh oh, Parker thought, trepidation in her gut. This didn't sound good. "What honey?"

"I slept with Oliver."

As disasters go, this was not a huge deal. It didn't even come close to registering on the Richter Scale. Parker wanted to laugh, but Jane looked so miserable.

"Was it bad?"

"No, that's just it. It was great. I kind of blacked out, that's how good it was. But he did kind of say it was too soon. Like we were supposed to be taking it slow. It's just, well, we were kissing, you know, making out, and I just felt ..."

"Like you needed to be closer? Honey, that's normal when you're attracted to someone, but you also need to learn control and to think about timing."

"When did you and Jarod ... I mean, how did you, uh ..."

"When did we get together? Honey, I chased him for five years, no six, really, although that last year we were pretty much together then."

"But how did you know the timing was right?"

"Sweetie, Jarod and I practically grew up together. I was the first girl he ever kissed. Did he ever tell you that?"

Jane shook her head. She looked like she was settling down for a lovely long listen.

Parker then told her about their little adventures around The Centre as children. Then, somehow, her father had got wind of the budding teenage romance and sent her off to private school. Of course, Parker thought cynically, it wouldn't have done for their lab rat to actually develop a friendship with anyone, let alone a crush on a girl, let alone the daughter of a Parker.

Parker remembered the day she was told Jarod had escaped.

_"I want you to be the one to bring him in Angel," her father had said. His eyes twinkled as he smiled, his white moustache bristling. "I'm assigning you to the pursuit."_

_"Daddy, I'm not a sweeper anymore. I'm head of security."_

_"But you know Jarod, hmm? And you'll have Sydney. Between the two of you I think you can bring him home."_

_Mr Parker kissed her forehead. "I have faith in you Angel."_

_It hadn't been easy. Jarod had been too smart to let Parker catch him. Even then, though, he couldn't completely break the strings that tied him to Sydney. He would call his teacher for advice, or just to hear his voice. But it was the phone calls to her that bothered her the most. Were they really just to torment her, she wondered frequently. _

_She recalled one particular conversation between Jarod and the psychiatrist which had bothered her. She'd sat for hours replaying the recording._

_"I need to talk to you," Jarod had said, his voice full of confusion. "About women."_

_"Why would that be?" Sydney had answered, his voice curious._

_"Because I met one."_

_Jarod had fallen for a woman while out hunting for a missing student. It had awoken memories in Parker of their childhood friendship and, while she didn't want to admit it then, she had been jealous._

_As the years had passed, Jarod had fallen for a number of women in his travels, while Parker had met and found love with a man named Thomas Gates. She'd found out later that Jarod had engineered that meeting. But the love had been real. And Thomas had been murdered by operatives at The Centre because Parker had been planning to leave to join him in Oregon._

_When Jarod and Parker had been trapped on an island in a raging storm, they had begun to reawaken their mutual attraction. He'd disappeared not long after that, after almost being recaptured by Lyle, Parker's twin brother, until one night he'd confronted her in her house. They'd fought, then ended up in bed together._

"Wow," Jane said. "It's like you guys were meant to be. Do you think it's like that for me, with Ollie, I mean?"

"I don't know baby." There were times when Parker felt more like her mother than her sister by marriage and all she wanted to do was take the younger woman in her arms and comfort her, the way her mother had done when she was a child. "I know he does care about you. Have you talked to him about this. About how you feel?"

Jane grimaced. "I tried, I think. I kind of stuttered. I mean, I don't want to say that I thought the sex was a mistake, even though it kind of was. I mean, I really like him. I don't know how to explain this, but I feel, well, normal, when I'm with him. You know, like a, um, real person." She snickered. "I'm really not saying this very well, am I?"

"No, honey, I think you're saying exactly what you mean." Parker reached out to her sister-in-law in sympathy. Jane had never had a normal life, and for her to feel that way around Oliver was a major step in her healing.

"Honey?" Jarod came into the room and Parker looked around at her husband. Jane was also looking at something beyond her monitor.

"I gotta go," Jane said. "Oliver's back."

"Okay. Love you," Parker said.

She turned to her husband and sighed. He put his arms around her waist.

"Everything okay? How's Jane?"

"She's fine. She slept with Oliver."

Startled, Jarod turned her in his arms. "What? What is she thinking?"

"Obviously not with her head." She laid a comforting hand on his chest. "Honey, it's fine. She realises now it was a mistake. And I think she's going to have a talk with Oliver about it."

"I could always talk with him," Jarod offered.

"And say what? Jarod, let them sort it out before you go charging off to Metropolis to defend her honour."

Jarod sighed and muttered something.

"Besides," Parker continued with a sly smile. "There are better things you could be doing mister." She kissed along his jawline, small, sweet kisses meant to arouse. Jarod growled and pushed her backwards onto their bed, taking off his jacket and toeing off his shoes before getting on the bed and gathering her in his arms. Parker threw her arms around his neck as his mouth descended on hers.

Oliver had quietly come in from patrolling to find Jane was on the video link to Parker in California. It had been her first day at Luthorcorp and he wondered if she was discussing the project with her family. But as he listened to the conversation, he realised Jane was troubled.

It had been two days since they'd had sex on the sofa. It had been an amazing night, but Oliver had wondered why she had pushed so hard. She'd tried to tell him about her years of celibacy and what had happened to her in The Centre, but she hadn't explained herself very well. Oliver tried to understand what it was like for her, but he couldn't imagine being locked up for most of his life only to suddenly be cast out into a strange world and experience a whole new set of emotions. He did realise though, that she was still trying to come to terms with it all.

He felt they'd had sex too soon. He knew she wasn't ready. But when they'd been making love he had lost control. He berated himself for not telling her no, for wanting it as much as she had appeared to. In some respects, he was the adult in this situation. Despite the fact that they were the same age, Jane was, emotionally, little more than a child, still learning to control her emotions. He wanted her – he was extremely attracted to her, but he was prepared to take his time.

Oliver's ears pricked up when he heard Jane talking again as he changed out of his Green Arrow gear.

"_I don't want to say that I thought the sex was a mistake, even though it kind of was. I mean, I really like him. I don't know how to explain this, but I feel, well, normal, when I'm with him. You know, like a, um, real person_."

So she felt the same way, he thought. He quickly pulled on a shirt and went back out. Jane saw him and looked back at Parker, signing off quickly.

"Hi," she said softly, almost shyly.

"Hi back," he said with a gentle smile. "Calling home?"

She glanced back at the computer. "Yeah. Just needed to talk with Parker about something."

Oliver sat on the sofa next to her and waited while she closed the laptop and pushed it aside.

"Listen, I really think we need to talk about what happened the other night."

She nodded, her eyes downcast. Oliver had the impression she was unhappy, and he didn't know what he could do about it. But he figured she was feeling some of the same doubts he was so he broached the subject as gently as he could.

"Janie, I think the other night shouldn't have happened." Before she could say anything, he continued on. "Don't get me wrong. It was great. You're amazing. But I really think you weren't ready for that kind of intimacy." He looked at her, lifting her chin so her eyes met his. "It's not your fault. I should have put a stop to it before things got out of hand, and I didn't."

"You don't want me?" she asked and Oliver felt an odd lurch inside his stomach, thinking he'd hurt her. He knew she was insecure. It probably stemmed from the years of abuse in The Centre. They'd taught her that she was only valued for one thing and he wanted to show her that that was not true. She was better than that.

"Janie, you have no idea what you do to me."

Hell, this morning he'd had to jack off in the shower thinking about how hot she was. And when she'd come into his office, wearing that short pencil skirt which left nothing to the imagination he'd got instantly hard. Just a kiss from her had him thinking about that amazing night. Just think what she could do with a little more experience, he thought.

"I want you so much it hurts," he told her. "But I think we need to slow down, take a few steps back. I want to take you out and show you all the things you've been missing out on."

She smiled suddenly. "You mean you want to, um, how does that song go? 'Wine me, dine me, uh ..."

He covered her mouth with his hand. "I really don't think you want to finish that," he said with a grin. "You know, you're lucky it's me and not some random guy taking what you're offering. Because seriously, you are one hot chick. And any guy would be lucky to get even a piece of this." He illustrated his point by pinching her butt.

She responded with a light punch to his shoulder. He gave her a mock offended look. "What was that for?"

"For being a smartass," she said.

He growled. "Smartass? Oh, you are going down missy." He pushed her onto her back, seeking out her sensitive spots and tickling her. She squirmed under him, giggling, trying to catch his hands and force them away from her. He grabbed hold of her wrists and pushed them above her head. She responded by lifting her head and kissing him. Damn, she was a fast learner, he thought. He lay on top of her, returning the kiss, letting his tongue explore. She moaned gently, and as his grip relaxed, pulled her arms down and around his neck.

Damn it, he thought, after several minutes of making out. They were supposed to be taking this slow! He pulled away from her as gently as he could and her brown eyes looked up at him.

"You are a little minx," he said. She giggled. He pushed himself up. "I'm going for a cold shower," he added, standing, then heading for the stairs to the bathroom.

"You know that's a myth don't you?" she called, still giggling. "It doesn't work."

He just growled in reply.

An hour or so later, Oliver was dozing in his bed when she came in. He looked up at her. She was wearing a dark pink tank top and white cotton pyjama pants.

"Can I sleep with you?" she asked softly. He studied her. She seemed a little nervous that he would say no. "Just sleep," she qualified. "No sex. Promise."

He smiled reassuringly and held back the covers. "Come on."

She lay next to him, cuddling up to him. Funny, he thought, never pictured her as a cuddler. But he had the feeling she didn't want to be alone. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her close. It wasn't long before she dropped off to sleep. Oliver gently caressed her stomach, listening to her soft breathing, then dropped off himself.

Around three in the morning, he woke, hearing noises. Jane was moving in the bed, her body thrashing. She accidentally hit him as she continued to thrash.

"No, no please," she was saying. "Don't. I won't do it again. No."

Oliver moved over her, grasping her wrist so she didn't hurt herself, or him.

"It's okay Janie. I've got you. I won't let them hurt you."

Some of his words must have reached her subconscious because she gave a soft sigh and snuggled back against him. He stroked her gently as she settled, the nightmare obviously concluded. Not for the first time, he wondered what the hell they had done to her in The Centre. If he had his way, he would never let that happen to her again. He would see to it.


	10. A Little Loving

Clark looked around the bullpen. Lois wasn't at her desk and he was sure they'd arranged to meet here at six. It was ten after. Where was she? He grabbed a passing colleague, Tony something.

"You seen Lois?" he asked. The guy shook his head. "Think she was chasing a story."

Damn it, Clark thought. She was always going out alone. Considering they had been working on stories about Intergang, it was dangerous work and he didn't like letting her chase leads alone. He wondered sometimes if she took more risks because she knew he was the Red-Blue Blur, or whether it was just her nature.

Tonight was supposed to be a big night. Friday. Date night. He had planned a romantic dinner for just the two of them at his apartment. But if Lois was in trouble, he didn't hold much hope for his plans.

"Hey Smallville, sorry I'm late, I got caught up ..." Clark turned and looked at his girlfriend. She was here, alive and he was worrying about nothing. He strode over to her, taking her in his arms and kissing her for all he was worth. There were a few catcalls and he could hear whispering and sniggers, but he ignored them.

When they broke apart, Lois stumbled. Her eyes were as big as saucers as she stared at him. "Wow," she said. "What was that for?"

"I'm just glad you're here," he said.

"You were worried about me?" she said with a frown.

"Well, you were late and I ... I thought you might be in trouble." Her frown became even deeper.

"I was ten minutes late Smallville," she said, pouting. "It's not like the world's ending."

Lois always did have a knack for sarcasm. "I just ..."

She rolled her eyes, but kept her voice low. "Clark, while I appreciate the pressure you have from being, you know, what you are, you have to stop obsessing over this. I know you want to protect me but you can't be there twenty-four seven. Other people need you."

"I don't care about other people. I care about you."

"You are such a liar. You do care about other people." Damn it, couldn't she see that this was tearing him apart? How was he supposed to help others if all he could do was worry about her?

Lois sighed. "I thought we settled this. I promised you I wouldn't go alone into life-threatening situations, or I'd thoroughly check it out before I did and you would stop being so over-protective."

He studied her for a moment. "You're right. I'm sorry." He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "Let's just go." She smiled and nodded and put an arm around his waist as they walked out of the bullpen.

Dinner was delicious. Lois smiled mischievously at her boyfriend. "I guess your Mom's lessons actually paid off," she told him teasingly. "You're not bad. I'll give you a seven."

"Oh, so you're marking me now?" he teased back. "In that case, your report card says you, uh, have a good knowledge of the basics, but, uh, lack the necessary skills to turn the ordinary into extraordinary. But you do get an A for effort."

"Oh really?" she said, her eyes glinting. "Well, let me tell you something Clark Kent, you might be great at saving people, and okay in the kitchen, but I have yet to see any further examples of your, uh, prowess." Clark blushed furiously.

"I was just talking about your cooking Lois."

"Well, I wasn't," she retorted. "I seem to recall having a conversation a week ago and 'somebody' has yet to show me some proof of what he promised."

Okay, now he really knew she was talking about sex. And they'd already talked about his fears. Clark sighed. There were times when he wished he knew how to get the fortress back on line. If Jonathan Kent had been alive, he could have talked to him about it, but it wasn't the same as discussing the problem with Jor-El. At least the AI that represented his biological father could explain his physiology and what he could or couldn't do with a woman. An Earth woman at least.

But he had made a promise to Lois that they would work on this and that was what tonight was all about.

"I have something for you," he said as he got up from the table. Lois' eyes immediately went to his crotch and he rolled his eyes. True, he did get hard thinking about her, and he was hard now, but that wasn't what he meant. "Not that," he said, turning toward the living room as she slowly got up to join him.

"Stick in the mud," she muttered.

"I do have super-hearing you know. I can hear you." She stuck her tongue out at him. He'd turned just in time to catch that and he grinned at her. "Real mature, Lane."

"Fuck you, Kent," she retorted.

"Now is that any way for a lady to talk?" he admonished.

"I'm no lady, I'm an army brat," she immediately answered back with a cheeky grin.

Clark was at the sound system, fiddling with the controls. He inserted a CD and began to play the disc. He then stood and held his hand out to her. "Dance with me?" he said as the music began to play.

_I know I stand in line until you think you have the time to spend an evening with me  
...And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like I love you_

Lois laughed at the seriousness of his expression, but she loved this song. She had confessed that to Clark a while ago. It was sappy and she was normally a Whitesnake fan, but she remembered as a little girl her parents dancing to the original version with Frank Sinatra. Her father hadn't been a general and her mother hadn't been diagnosed with the cancer that killed her. The Lane household had been so much happier then. The song reminded her of those days, giving her a lump in her throat.

She let him lead her around the floor. Clark was usually a terrible dancer, at least when it came to the other type of dancing. But slow dancing and Clark seemed to fit. He didn't have two left feet. She sighed and pulled him closer as the song continued.

"Oh, Clark," she said softly, dropping her head on his shoulder as the song went into a repeat of the final verse, then Clark echoed the final lines.

"I love you Lois. I don't think I can say it enough."

"I love you too Clark," she said.

She leaned in to his kiss, and it said all the things that they wanted to say to each other without words. Before Lois realised it, she was swept up in his arms and he was carrying her to his bedroom, laying her on the king-size bed. She looked up at him as he lay beside her, holding her close in his arms as he kissed her deeply. Her eyes inexplicably filled with tears.

"Lois? Are you crying?" She shook her head, refusing to acknowledge it. Gently, he kissed the salty wetness off her cheeks.

"I will never do anything to hurt you," he whispered. "I promise you that if it is in my power, I will always keep you safe."

"I know Clark," she whispered back. "I know."

She wound her arms around his neck, lifting her head for his kiss as his hand slid down her body, his warmth surrounded her and she felt comforted, safe.

Clark lay against her, wondering just how far he could take this. He was hard, so damn hard it was painful. Since he'd begun to acknowledge his feelings for Lois, every time he thought about her, about moments like this, he grew hard. He wanted her so much but he was still afraid of hurting her. He slowly rubbed himself against her hip and she moaned in response. So far so good, he thought.

He kept kissing her, loving the feel of her lips on his. They were full and generous and so soft. Their tongues entwined, performing their own little version of the dance he had started in the living room. This was so right, so perfect, he thought. How had he gone so long without noticing how right she was for him?

There had been moments. Of course there had been. When they had both been kidnapped by the psychotic jeweller. When Lois had looked into his eyes and confessed her true feelings.

_He watched as the man calibrated the lie detector, keeping his finger on the button which would send bolts of electricity through Clark's body if Lois lied again. Clark had already felt the pain of one surge._

_"Next question," the psycho said, looking at Lois. "Deep down underneath it all. Do you love this man?"_

_There was a heartbeat or two as Lois looked at him, her eyes wild, fear apparent. Clark lifted his head, breathing heavily, still on the lookout for some way to get the Kryptonite away from him._

_"Answer the question, Lois. Don't outthink it. Just tell the truth."_

_She continued to look at him, fear paralysing her. He could tell she didn't want to lie, but the truth was probably just as painful. The man exhaled and moved closer to her, his ever present thumb on that button. "Do you love him?" he asked again._

_Shaking, Lois couldn't take her eyes off the device for a moment. Then they slid toward Clark. He panted, waiting. Ready for the jolt which he knew would kill him in his vulnerable state. His powers were weak. There was no chance. "Tell the truth," he told her._

_Lois' eyes appeared full of tears, then she looked down. The psycho was in her face. "Do you love ... him?"_

_Her mouth moved but no sound came out. Then she seemed to be crying as she sucked in a breath. "Yes."_

_The lie detector didn't move and Clark realised she had told the truth. She'd denied it later of course, when they had been in the elevator, pretending she had removed the sensor._

_Clark had known for sure on Chloe's wedding day. There had been moments throughout the day. When Lois had helped him with his cufflinks. A second where he couldn't breathe, where he wanted to smell the sweet floral fragrance of her perfume, the shampoo in her hair._

_After the ceremony, Clark had finished dancing with Chloe and he'd looked over at Lois, thinking how beautiful she looked, but also sad. He'd offered her a small smile, then the music had started again. They'd looked at each other and she seemed so uncertain. She'd rolled her eyes, then started to walk past him._

_"Guess I can give these well-heeled puppies a rest."_

_She passed him and Clark left indecision behind, grabbing her hand. She looked at him, wondering what he was doing. He smiled and canted his head, then she moved closer and they began to move around the dance floor. She smelled so good, and looked so amazing and he knew then that he was beginning to have feelings for her. Then they'd been bumped closer together by a passing couple. There had been looks between them, expressions which spoke of unexpressed emotions, unspoken desires. Lois had put her hand on his chest, they'd moved closer together, eyes blazing. Lois had bitten her bottom lip nervously. But as soon as he moved in for the kiss, he'd heard a voice say: _

_"No way, I can't believe it."_

_Lana._

_That had put the kybosh on his burgeoning feelings. Lana had confused him, reawakening feelings he'd thought were long over. But clearly they weren't over. Not then._

_It wasn't until he'd been captured by Lex, held in a cage with metal bars laced with Kryptonite, that he'd begun to think about the beautiful brunette, so different in looks from Lana. His childhood crush was more exotic in terms of her beauty, but he'd slowly realised that there was something missing. She didn't drive him crazy like Lois did. She didn't challenge him, didn't make him want to be better than who he was. Where Lois was sarcastic and snarky, Lana was serious and agreeable; where Lois was tough and independent, Lana was sweet, and needy. Lex might have forced him and Lana apart, but he'd realised when he finally acknowledged his feelings for Lois that his relationship with Lana had been wrong from the beginning._

_It had taken almost dying from Kryptonite poisoning for him to realise that, but now that he knew, he was never going to let a single day go by without telling Lois that._

"What are you thinking about?" Lois asked, stroking his cheek.

"You. How lucky I am to have you in my life."

Lois' expression softened. Her eyes sparkled with love for him. He rolled over on the bed so she was now sitting astride him. She grinned mischievously. "You're in my power now, Kent," she said.

"Is that so?" he returned with an evil glint.

"You think I couldn't take you?" she whispered.

"I know you couldn't," he said, full of confidence.

"We'll see about that," she told him smartly.

Undoing the buttons on his shirt, Lois pushed the cotton aside, letting her hands rove over his torso. She began pressing light, fluttery kisses along his jaw, her tongue teasing the little growth of stubble until he moaned in pleasure. Lois' nimble fingers found his nipple and she scratched lightly at it with her nail, knowing it couldn't hurt him. She delighted in the small ripple of pleasure that ran through him, grinning as he arched up.

She wriggled down his body, her mouth on his skin, nipping and sucking hard. The little sounds he was making went straight to her sex. Clark might be made of steel, he might be invulnerable, she thought, but she could still make him as weak as a kitten. She grinned up at him as his green eyes stared back at her with not a little trepidation.

"Uh, Lois," he began. She shushed him.

"Relax," she said. "Enjoy it."

She slid her hands down to his jeans, undoing the top button and slowly unzipping them. Clark reached out to try to stop her and she looked back up at him with a frown.

"You promised," she said, pouting.

Clark seemed to think about that for a moment, then he nodded. Lois continued on, slipping her hand inside the opening of his jeans and beneath his boxers. She hitched in a breath, seeing how big he was. He was huge! Oliver had been big but Clark was ...

Lois licked her lips at the thought of that inside her. Oh God, she muttered softly. Clark tensed at that and she knew he had heard her.

"Wow," she said, as if hoping to make his fears less palpable. But he was still tense. Lois wriggled further down his legs, taking his thick shaft in her hand, wrapping it in a firm grip.

"Uh, Lois ..." he tried again, and she wondered whether Lana had ever done this. She quickly pushed that thought away, not wanting Clark's ex to come between them. Resolute, she pressed on. Clark made a kind of 'guh' sound, but he didn't object. Encouraged by that, Lois tentatively continued Clark shivered. Okay, she thought. Good sign.

He tasted ... hmm. Lois licked her lips, savouring the taste of him. It was hard to describe. A little salty, but not too much. A little sweet, again not too much. And something else that was difficult to define. Tangy, maybe. No, that wasn't it. But it wasn't repulsive. Maybe that had everything to do with the way she felt about him, but Lois didn't care. The taste was Clark and that was all that mattered to her.

Clark was arching his back, his hips moving up in a clear signal that he wanted more. His big hands were clutching the bedclothes which were in serious danger of being ripped apart. Lois grinned to herself. Time for the fun to begin, she said. She lowered her head, letting her hair brush his groin, tickling his skin, slowly licking him. Clark gasped, then grunted. Lois loved that sound so much she did it again, just to hear it. He didn't disappoint.

"Lois," he moaned. Lois lifted her head to look at him. His face was flushed. He was almost sweating as he writhed on the bed. "Please, Lois," he begged. He thrust his hips upward, groaning. Lois nodded, then returned to what she had been doing, her movements becoming more intimate. Clark was barely in control as his moans turned guttural. She felt his body tense.

"Looiss," he moaned, the sound coming in a hiss. "I'm going to ..."

She nodded around him thinking, it's okay. I've got you, just as he released. She let him go and crawled back up his body to stare into his eyes and smiled.

"See? I told you I could take you."

Clark's eyes glinted and he smiled. Suddenly Lois wondered what he was thinking as his eyes took on an evil gleam.

"You've had your fun," he said. "Now it's my turn."

"Um," she began as he pushed her back on the bed and straddled her.

He shook his head. "Uh, uh," he said. "You wanted me? You got me."

Clark kissed her hard, still holding back on his abilities. Lois' tongue snaked in, winding around his, but he took control. No way was he going to let her have it all. She'd had her moment of glory.

He slid his hands over her breasts, kneading them through the layers of clothing. Lois moaned in response. He continued massaging, revelling in the sounds coming from his girlfriend.

His shirt was getting in the way and Clark decided to strip it off. He would get Lois naked too, but not yet, he thought. He was going to take his time.

He watched Lois' pupils expand in lust at the sight of his body. He felt himself begin to harden again at the reaction, making his jeans tight. He willed it down with an effort. This moment was all about her.

Lois was licking her lips, taking in his body.

"Clark," she whispered. He silenced her with another kiss, a searing one that fuelled the heat between them. God, he thought, I'm the luckiest guy in the world to be in love with the hottest girl.

Lois raked her fingers through his dark wavy locks, thinking about the first time they'd met.

_It had been a dark night and she had got lost, all while trying to find the Kent farm. Her cousin had been apparently killed in a massive explosion and she had wanted answers. But a lightning strike had startled her and she had driven into a cornfield. Out of nowhere, he'd appeared, naked as the day he was born. "Look at his face," she told herself as he'd stood, showing his incredible body. But the more she'd told herself to keep looking away from 'Clark Junior' the more she was tempted._

_Their relationship hadn't been easy. At first, it had seemed like they hated each other. Lois knew she could be obnoxious and bossy, but she revelled in the way it annoyed Clark. Eventually, the aggravation had turned into teasing, had turned into a close friendship._

_When had she fallen in love with him? Lois felt she had always been in love with him. She'd just denied it for so long, distracting herself with other men like Oliver Queen and Grant Gabriel. But through it all, Clark had always been there for her. Her best friend, now her lover._

_She'd known for sure when the psycho jeweller had kidnapped them. But it was Chloe's wedding that had really clinched it. She remembered walking down the stairs of the Kent farmhouse, having changed into her dress and seeing him at the bottom dressed in a formal suit. She had felt as if she couldn't breathe, he looked so handsome. She'd frozen on the step, looking at him. He'd had the same look on his face she was sure she was giving him. Then she'd given herself a mental shake._

_"Looks like you're ready," she said. _

_He sounded nervous when he answered. "I have it all under control." But then he started fidgeting, playing with the sleeves of his shirt. "Except for these cufflinks."_

_She'd gently teased him, then proceeded to show him what to do with the cufflinks. His nearness, the feel of his body close to her left Lois feeling a little lightheaded. She'd looked at him then and laughed softly, trying to cover up her discomfort._

_Then Clark had begun reading Jimmy's vows and Lois had felt a warmth spread through her body, unaware that they had been Jimmy's words. She'd thought they'd come from Clark. She'd been so disappointed when she'd realised, so ready to tell him how she felt._

_It had snuck up on her, she'd told Oliver later. She'd been drinking champagne, intent on getting very drunk when her blonde ex had joined her. She had thought she'd be a little uncomfortable talking about her new love with an ex-boyfriend but he had been surprisingly supportive._

_Then, of course, it had all come crashing down. Lana had returned and it was like she had never left, Jimmy had been seriously injured by the Doomsday creature and it seemed like Clark had forgotten all about the 'almost kiss'._

But Lois was absolutely certain now that Clark loved her. She could see it in his eyes. Maybe it had taken a near-death experience for him to acknowledge his feelings. But it had brought him back to her, where he belonged.

She wound her arms around her boyfriend's neck, loving the feel of his mouth on hers, surrendering to his kiss. His hands were gentle as he stroked and caressed her body and she was on fire. She was ready for more, but was prepared to take as much of him as he was prepared to give. She could wait. They had their whole lives to do this.

Clark slowly pulled Lois' blouse out from her skirt, lifting it up to kiss her skin beneath. He planted a sloppy kiss on her belly, licking her navel. Lois squirmed beneath him, giggling. He felt the shake of her belly as she laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"It tickles." Clark grinned, licking her again, loving the way she giggled, loving the feel of her underneath him.

He kept lifting the blouse until Lois helped by placing her arms over her head and pushing herself up slightly so he could manoeuvre it gently over her. He tossed the garment carelessly on the floor, moving further up, his mouth never leaving her skin. She moaned softly.

"Oh Clark."

Her bra was going to be the next thing to go. Clark put a hand out to stop Lois as she started to slide a hand beneath her to unhook the clasp. Gently, he pushed her hand away, replacing it with his own. Once the back strap was undone, Clark slipped the straps of the under-garment off her shoulders, sending it to join the blouse.

Sitting up, straddling her waist, he used both hands to massage her, from stomach to just beneath her breasts, several times, keeping a slow, easy rhythm. Lois writhed on the bed, her back arching, her head falling back, mouth open in a silent gasp.

Clark leaned down again, capturing one breast in his mouth, while still continuing the massage. Lois' expression suggested she didn't know which way to turn, lost in the twin onslaught from his hands and his lips. He grinned around the fleshy mound in his mouth as she muttered a curse. That was his Lois. Even at the height of ecstasy she would find something to swear about.

"Don't stop," she moaned.

She cried in protest when he finally lifted his head, looking in satisfaction at her breast, wet with his saliva, but he just moved to the other side to do the same with that breast.

"Oh god," she cried, her hands in his hair clutching so hard it would have torn tufts out by the roots, and certainly would have hurt any normal human. But Clark wasn't normal and all he felt was a slight tingling in his scalp, enhancing the pleasurable sensations.

He moved back up, kissing her deeply before nuzzling her neck, his hand moving to her skirt. He was careful not to be too rough as he suckled on the fragrant skin at her throat, but the sounds Lois was making told him that he was doing everything right. She lifted her head to glare at him.

"You give me a hickey Smallville and I swear I'll go looking for some Kryptonite."

"Promises, promises," he retorted, going back to suckle on her neck. The threat was obviously forgotten in the next instant as he nipped her gently, creating a small red blotch on her skin. There would be a little bruise there tomorrow. Clark grinned at that. Anyone who saw that would know she was his. He'd never been possessive before, that he remembered, but he loved the little thrill he got from seeing that mark on her.

His hand at her waist was busy working at the fastenings on her skirt, pulling it down to reveal red lace panties that matched her bra. He fingered her sex through the silk and lace. She was wet.

"Clark," she moaned, then protested as he removed his hand, but only to slip a finger beneath the elastic waistband to gently pull the panties down and off.

Slowly, he used the same finger to part the neatly trimmed hair hiding what lay beneath. Then he hesitated, unsure of where to go next. Sex with Lana had been, well, vanilla. They had never really experimented, other than actual penetration. He was about to do something with Lois that he had never done.

Lois looked at him, noticing he'd stopped.

"What's wrong?" she asked. When he didn't answer right away she frowned. "Clark?"

"Um, I've never really done what I'm about to do," he mumbled, his face reddening.

She smiled, reaching down to stroke him tenderly. "It's okay," she said, "if you want to stop."

He shook his head. "No. I want to give you exactly what you gave me. I just want to do it right."

Her expression softened. "Remember what you said to me when that psycho had us? You said, don't outthink it. That's what I'm telling you now, Clark. Don't outthink it. Don't worry about getting it right. Just do what feels good for you. We'll work the rest out."

That was what he loved about her. She trusted him. He kissed her briefly, pushing her back down on the bed, and went back to what he'd been doing.

Lois lay back, feeling his hesitancy as he began slowly stroking her. She was kind of pleased that he had never done this with Lana. She just enjoyed the waves of pleasure that washed over her as his gentle touch aroused and teased.

She opened her eyes to find his green eyes looking back at her, watching her reaction. His finger hit a sensitive spot and she gasped.

"Oh god, yeah, Clark, oh that's so good."

Now he was inserting a finger very gently and she arched against him. She loved that he took his time like this. For a big man, he was incredibly gentle. But that was one of the things that had attracted her to him in the first place. Yes, he had been awkward and clumsy as a seventeen year old, but he had a gentle soul.

She bit back a sigh as his mouth found its way slowly down her body. His confidence appeared to be growing from her little words of encouragement, but the first tentative lick of his tongue on that most intimate part of her was a shock – in a good way. Lois gasped again as her body bucked.

"Shit!" she cursed.

Clark chuckled and she felt the vibration against her sex. It only served to arouse her even more, bringing her closer to climax. Encouraged by this, Clark became bolder, lengthening the licks.

Lois felt her body tense as his tongue played. Already sensitised, it didn't take much for her to be writhing on the bed in response. Her fingers clutched at the bedclothes, desperate for something solid to hold onto. Then his mouth did what his finger had been doing moments before and she could no longer defend herself against the oncoming tide.

"Please, oh god, please Clark, please, oh, oh." She was babbling, she knew it but the things he was doing to her ... His thrusts sped up and she tensed.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," she cried as his movements became more intimate His technique might be unpractised, she thought, but yee gods! Lois was gone.

It was a while before Lois came back to herself. She realised Clark had pulled off his jeans and was clad only in his boxers as he lay beside her on the bed. She rolled over, her head settling on his chest. Clark was covering them in the bedclothes.

"That was amazing," Lois said. She felt the urge to giggle but held back, enjoying the closeness as he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her forehead, then her nose and finally her mouth.

"I love you Clark," she said.

"I love you too Lois," he answered as she snuggled into him. Lois had never been a snuggler before. She was an army brat, for crying out loud, but somehow, with him, it didn't seem sappy. Sighing softly, she let sleep take her.


	11. Jane's Plan

Jane had showered and dressed and was making breakfast by the time Oliver came downstairs. She smiled up at him and he pulled her into his arms to kiss her gently.

"Morning," he said.

"Sleep well?" she asked.

"Hmm, yeah, until somebody kicked me out of bed."

Jane glowered. "I did not kick you out of bed."

She had been having another one of her nightmares. She had thrashed so much Oliver had been forced to grab her and hold her down.

"Oh, I'm sorry, must have been my other girlfriend," he said as Jane went to take a bite of her toast. She choked on the mouthful.

"Um, girlfriend?"

"What else would you call it? You've taken over my house, you sleep in my bed."

Jane was looking around. Some of her computer equipment was sitting in one corner of the living area of the penthouse. It was hardly 'taking over' but he loved to tease her. Besides, she was his girlfriend, wasn't she?

Oliver backed away when the brunette advanced on him. He put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Okay, okay, I give," he said. She growled softly but backed off, going back to grab her coffee cup.

Oliver began pouring his own coffee and she glanced at him.

"Is that all you're having?"

"I have to be at the office by ten."

"That's an hour away," she protested. "You need to eat breakfast. It is the most important meal of the day."

"What are you, my mother?" he asked and she immediately smacked him on the butt. He was going to have to have words with her about hitting him, even if it was playful. He took his coffee to the sofa and sat down. She came over to sit beside him.

"So, what were you dreaming about last night?" he asked.

She shrugged. "No idea. I usually don't remember them."

They'd talked about her earlier nightmare, but she had shrugged it off. Just a by-product of her time in The Centre, she'd told him. Nothing too dramatic. But Oliver disagreed. It was enough to disturb her sleep. Hell, it disturbed his sleep.

"Maybe you should talk to Sydney," he said.

She frowned. "What for? They're just nightmares. And like I said, I don't remember them."

"Still ..."

She sighed, clearly wanting to argue. But she kept her thoughts to herself. Oliver decided to change the subject.

"What will you be doing today?"

"I need to go down to Smallville. Check some things out at the plant."

"Level three?"

"Not if I can help it," she answered.

"Are you any closer to finding out who's helping Lex?"

She shook her head.

"It's going to take a little more time to download all the files I need. And as fast as I am at speed reading, I need the extra assistance of the software to find anomalies."

"What makes you think whoever it is is idiotic enough to leave information on the logs?"

"It's not so much that. It's whether information has been downloaded unnecessarily. And that happens a lot in big corporations. So it's going to be a matter of sifting through the data and then a process of elimination."

"Are you sure you don't want some help with this? I could get Victor ..." Victor, with his cyborg abilities, could make quick work of checking data. But Jane shook her head at Oliver's suggestion.

"No. I'd rather the team stay well away from this. I don't want you getting caught doing something you shouldn't."

"So why did you use me as a cover," he argued, "if you wanted me to stay out of it?"

She put a hand on his knee. "Ollie, I know you want to help, but this is something I'm better off doing on my own. I know what I'm looking for. Besides, I've worked things so that if anyone starts asking questions you'll have plausible deniability." She smiled at him. "I've thought of everything, okay? Having you on my side has made it a lot easier, believe me."

He nodded, and covered her hand with his. She sighed and put her dishes on the table.

"I've gotta go," she said. "I'm not sure when I'll be back." She kissed him on the cheek and got up, going to grab some of her gear from the corner.

"Are you taking the Mustang?" She had bought a Mustang convertible shortly after arriving in Metropolis using money Jarod had placed in a trust for her. He'd reasoned it was money she'd earned in her incarceration at The Centre. The Mustang GT had a V6 engine, and was fast and efficient. Oliver had quickly discovered Jane loved fast cars.

"Yes." He watched her pick up her laptop and a few other pieces of electronic equipment and put them in a briefcase.

"Well, don't go breaking any speed limits. Jarod will kill me if you get another ticket."

Jane paused in her packing and looked at him. Within two days of getting the car, Jane had been caught speeding at twice the limit in the city zone. The cop who had issued the ticket hadn't been swayed by her batting eyelashes, handing her a slip of paper. The fine had been big enough for Jarod to be on the phone the next day demanding to know what on Earth she thought she was doing.

"Jarod is a worry wart," she said.

"He's your brother. Of course he's going to worry."

She picked up the briefcase, sighing. "He worries about everything. Almost as if he doesn't trust me."

"It's not that at all, Janie," Oliver told her. "He just wants you to be safe."

She shook her head. "Fine. I'll be good. But you know that car isn't meant to drive the speed limit."

Oliver stopped her before she could get on the elevator.

"Humour me," he said. She reached up and kissed him before the elevator door closed.

"I'll see you later," she said.

The drive to Smallville was uneventful, if slow. Jane hated keeping to the speed limit, but she had made a promise. She chuckled to herself. Oliver was as much of a worry wart as her brother.

At the Smallville plant, she told the foreman that she had been sent by Oliver to follow up on some paperwork. She was left in the office for an hour, giving her plenty of time to download what she needed on the flash drive. The staff ignored her. Even as Oliver Queen's 'executive assistant' she wasn't considered important enough to merit interest. That worked out perfectly for her. She had planned it that way – to blend in. That was how Jarod had often done what he had to do. Trying not to make waves until he had what he came for. It meant she could do what was needed without being observed.

Once she had completed her work at the plant, Jane drove north, out of Smallville for several miles. This part of the day's work was something she hadn't told Oliver about. And what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

After about an hour, she turned into a long gravel driveway. The winding path went on for about a mile, ending in a large parking area in front of what visitors might have mistaken for a sprawling mansion. Jane got out of the car, glancing around, then, taking her briefcase with her, she entered the building.

"Can I help you miss?" Jane turned and looked at the security guard. She pulled out a mocked up business card.

"I'm Dr Jung," she said. He gave her an odd look when he saw the spelling on the card. "Yeah," she laughed. "Funny that. I'm not even related." She dug in her pocket and pulled out a PDA, pretending to read it. "I'm here to get some information on a patient. He's being transferred to a facility in Metropolis. Can you point me in the direction of your administration wing?"

The guard nodded, giving her another look up and down and deciding she wasn't a security risk. He gave her directions. Jane nodded her thanks and walked away.

As soon as she was out of sight of the guard, she made her way to the maintenance room. She put the briefcase down on the floor, taking out an electronic tool kit and a small portable television. She again took out the PDA and looked through it until she found the data she needed.

The blueprint showed her which cables belonged where and she quickly hooked up to the security monitors. The small television showed her what was being recorded. Jane then took out her laptop and hooked it up, recording about five minutes' worth of footage. It should loop seamlessly, she thought.

Hiding the equipment in the recesses, she left the room and made her way along the corridors until she found the room she wanted. It was secured with an electronic card reader but she had already taken care of that, forging her own security card. She waited for the door to slide smoothly open, then swiped the card in the slot for the second door.

As she waited for the second door to open, she glanced at the man sitting, head down, in the corner. He appeared to be drugged, but she knew appearances could be deceiving. He was facing away from the door. But as she entered the room, his head came up.

"About time you showed up," he said sharply.

She studied him. He was still hooked up to the machine keeping him alive, tubes in his body, as well as his bald head. His voice was as hoarse as it had been the last time she had heard him speak. As he turned, she saw his eyes, once clouded in defeat, now bright and menacing. She stood there for a moment, then looked down in total submission.

"Yes. Master."


	12. The Return of Lex Luthor

"So?"

"I have studied the experiments. It may take me some time but I think I can come up with a successful formula."

"And the other?"

"Is he really necessary?"

"Are you questioning me?" Lex's voice was harsh, menacing.

"No Master. I just feel ..."

"You have been away too long." He sighed, clearly not pleased. Jane tried to placate him.

"They did attempt to, uh, reprogram me. I've managed to fool them so far."

"And this reprogramming. Does it include a dalliance with Oliver Queen?"

"I pretend to work for him. It was the only way to get into Luthorcorp without arousing suspicion."

"So my source is imagining things, is that what you're telling me? Because I have heard disturbing things about your relationship with that blonde bastard." He turned away from her, staring at the wall. "Not to mention the fact that he has made several trips to California in the last few months."

"A philanthropic project connected to the Onyssius Foundation," she told him. "Nothing more."

Lex turned back to her, his bloodshot eyes studying her. She stared back, then bowed her head. Abject submission.

"How long before you can develop the serum?" he asked finally.

"I have all the data. It will just take me a little time to put together the formula and test it."

"How long?" he repeated impatiently.

"A month."

She could see he was trying to keep his temper in check, but his voice was even.

"I will not stay here another month."

"Master, it is safer for you here than in the city. I cannot guarantee Green Arrow will not come after you again."

"I want Clark Kent. I want his abilities."

"Yes Master."

"It's a pity your brother destroyed all the data I collected from the tests."

"I have perfect recall Master. I saw every one of those tests and the results. It should be easy enough to reproduce the analysis."

"And what we don't have? If I recall, our tests were interrupted."

"What do you plan to do with him, Master?"

"Do?" he said, glaring at her. "I'm going to kill him. I'm going to make him die very slowly and make sure he suffers," he snarled.

"Yes Master," she repeated.

If Lex had been capable he would have rolled his eyes. It was all very well having someone obey his every word, but the 'Yes Master' was getting on his nerves. He sent her away, leaving him time to think. He knew she would contact him when she had more results.

XXXXXXX

Chloe had been keeping an eye on Lex for some months through the computers at the Isis Foundation. She had hacked into the computers of the Sunny Acres Home For the Criminally Insane. A lovely title, she thought. What were they trying to prove with that?

She had been running her usual daily checks on the hospital – she refused to call it a home – when she saw a figure on the security camera in the main lobby of the building.

"Jane?" she said to herself.

What the hell was the Pretender doing there? The same place where Lex was a patient. As she watched, she saw the woman speak to a security guard and head to the Administration Block. But then she disappeared off the screen.

After a while, Chloe, her eyes hurting from continually watching the screens, began to realise that something was not quite right with the footage. Aside from the fact that Jane had walked in, looking as if she was meant to be there, then vanished, nothing had really changed about the place. And Chloe knew there were supposed to be security guards around the building.

Someone had recorded footage and looped it. Chloe was sure of it. And that someone had to be Jane. She was the only one capable.

Chloe decided to pay Oliver's new lady a visit at the penthouse. She got off the elevator after having been let up by building security. Jane was working on her laptop and looked up as Chloe entered.

"Oliver isn't here," she said. "He's gone out to get take-out."

"This won't take long," the petite blonde said. "I want to know what the hell you're doing."

Jane closed the laptop and stood. She had at least five inches on the younger woman and she could make the height intimidating.

"What are you talking about?" Jane said, putting on an innocent expression.

"I know you were at the mental hospital today."

The woman looked at her coolly and Chloe envied her ability to keep her expression blank.

"What are you saying, Chloe?"

"I think you went to visit Lex Luthor today, but you tried to cover it up for some reason."

"Really? I was in Smallville for a good part of the day. So I can't imagine how you would think I would go to some mental hospital to see someone like Luthor."

Bitch, Chloe thought. She still wasn't admitting it.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tell Oliver."

"Tell him what? Tell me something, Chloe, how did you get this information about this visit I supposedly made?"

"I saw security footage."

"And how did you get this footage? Because last I heard, hacking into someone's security system was illegal. And I don't think Oliver would approve so much."

"You don't know what Oliver would say," Chloe told her, staring straight up at the woman. Jane stood over her.

Chloe realised there was no point arguing with the woman. She went home, determined to tell Clark and Oliver the truth about the Pretender. But when she went back to Isis the next day, she couldn't find the data on the computer. It was gone. Somehow, Jane had managed to break into the system and erase it.

She checked the back-up disk she'd made. Just in case. That was gone too. Yet there had been no sign of a break-in. Damn that bitch, Chloe thought. Her eyes narrowed as she thought about Jane. She hadn't trusted her from the beginning. She trusted her even less now.


	13. New Worries

Lois rolled over, yawning. She glanced at the clock on the side table. Not quite six-thirty. Almost time to get up, she thought. Yawning again, she felt the bed beside her. Clark wasn't there and his side of the bed was cool. She rolled over onto her back, opening her eyes properly, then screamed. Clark crashed down beside her, waking up.

"What? What?" he asked.

"Clark, you were floating," she said, a hand still on her heart which was beating too fast for her liking. He looked at her, a worried frown on his face. "I was?"

She nodded. "At least a couple of feet above the bed." And seriously, she thought, while she loved to see her boyfriend naked, the image of him floating naked above her was a little disconcerting.

"Hmm," Clark said. "I haven't done that in a while." Lois stared at him. "You knew about this?"

"Uh, well, yeah, honey, I kind of have been doing that since the ninth grade."

Lois had so many things about that statement to take in all at once that she didn't know where to start.

"Um, what did you just say?"

"I've been doing it since the ninth grade?"

"No," she said slowly. "Not that. Before that."

Clark looked thoughtful. It was the first time he'd called her 'honey'. He turned over onto his side, looking at his girlfriend. She looked so cute in the mornings with her hair all mussed up and her eyes still full of sleep. "What's wrong?" he said.

"You said, uh, you called me 'honey'." She was suddenly grinning goofily.

"Yep, guess I did," he said, realising his grin was just as goofy.

Lois snuggled closer, a fingernail tracing a pattern on his chest. "So, er, have you got any more pet names for me? I mean, I know I call you Smallville and that, but ..."

"I don't know," he said, thinking. "Maybe, um, darling, or sweetheart. My dad always called my mom that."

"I remember," Lois said. "What else?"

"Hmm, I seem to remember a red leather catsuit. How about kitty?"

Lois snorted, punching him lightly on the arm. He was glad he no longer had to pretend that that hurt. "Like I'd ever let you get away with that Smallville," she said, blushing. She raised herself up on one elbow, not even bothering to cover up her breasts with the sheet. She loved putting on a show for him. "Any others?"

"I could always call you 'Little Lo'," Clark teased, referring to the nickname the general had used when they'd first met. Lois' expression said it all.

"Don't you dare," she said fiercely.

"Oh, what's the matter Little Lo?" he said rolling her onto her back and burying his head in her breasts and licking her. She giggled helplessly. They hadn't gone all the way yet, but he was getting bolder and she loved that.

An hour later they had showered and dressed for work. Clark was showing off, browning the toast with his heat vision. Lois grabbed the honey and poured it on the slice he handed her. As she ate she looked at him. "So this floating thing," she said.

"I'm supposed to be able to fly," he explained. "But I kind of have a problem with heights." She looked at him, surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah, don't know why though. I think maybe it has something to do with the way my ship crashed."

She nodded. "That sounds logical. I mean, you were only little. Probably would have scared the hell out of me too. But how do you know about the flying thing?"

"Well, you remember when you found me in that cornfield? When I was Kal-El?" He'd told her about his 'other personality' and the reprogramming by the AI representing Jor-El.

"Yeah?"

"Kal-El can fly. Clark's sort of been Earthbound." He shrugged. "Kara tried to get me to try it, but I never really got around to testing it. Never really thought about it."

"Maybe we can do something about that," she said. "It would help you get to people a lot faster."

"I don't know Lois." He browned another slice of toast and poured honey on it, taking a bite.

"It can't hurt to try," Lois said, taking the toast from him and biting into it.

"Hey!" he said petulantly. "That was mine!" She grinned at him, unrepentant. He pulled her into his arms for a kiss. "You are a little witch," he said, rubbing her nose with his.

"Yeah, but you love me," she giggled, putting the toast in his mouth. He bit into it and chewed, watching her with narrowed eyes. She just kept giggling at him.

XXXXXXXXX

"I need a favour," Jane said. Jarod leaned back in his chair, looking at the video screen.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I need some background on Tess Mercer."

"Why? Something up?"

Jane sighed. Jarod could see she looked annoyed about something. "I had some camera footage from the mental hospital where Luthor is a patient. Tess Mercer was there. I checked their visitor logs. She's been visiting him."

"You think she's still working for him?"

"I don't know Jarod. But the few times we've met at Luthorcorp, well, let's just say I don't trust her. I've heard things too."

"Like?"

"Like she may have killed a couple of meteor freaks. Supposedly members of this team she put together last year."

"You need a bargaining chip," Jarod stated.

"Something like that."

"Why can't you get the background yourself?" he asked.

"Because I don't want Oliver to know about this. He used to date the woman."

"Ahh," Jarod said. His sister was jealous.

"No," she said, frowning at him, reading his expression. "I'm not jealous. I just think there's something else going on. I need everything you can get me. Even security tapes from the mansion."

"That's not going to be easy Jane."

"I know Jarod."

"I'll see what I can do."

He switched off the monitor and sat back, thinking. Then he got up, walking out of the office and along the corridor. He opened the door to the computer lab. "Broots," he said.

The balding man jumped, obviously concentrating on something. He looked up. "Yeah boss," he said when he finally recovered.

Jarod sighed and shook his head. No matter how long they'd been working together, Broots still called him boss, except when Parker was around. Then he almost always deferred to her. Which was logical, he supposed. He had worked for her in the Centre.

"I need you to get me every bit of data you can on Tess Mercer. She's the acting CEO of Luthorcorp."

Broots nodded. "Yeah, I know. I'll get to work on it." He didn't bother asking what it was about. If Jarod wanted him to know, he would tell him.

Jarod glanced at the monitor. Broots had been looking at an email from his daughter. Jarod peered at the image on the screen. "Is that?" he asked.

Broots grinned. "Yeah, a sonogram. Debbie's pregnant. I'm going to be a grandfather, can you believe it?"

Jarod remembered helping Broots get custody of his daughter, all those years ago. She had been such a cute little girl. Now she was a beautiful young woman, married and living in Denver. And now she was going to be a mother.

"Congratulations," Jarod said. "Although I'm surprised you kept it a secret."

Broots canted his head. "Well, Debbie kind of swore me to secrecy until she had the scan."

Jarod put a hand on his colleague's shoulder. They had never exactly been friends, but he had a lot of respect for the other man. Broots was modest, but his analytical skills were top-notch. And they had come as close to being friends over the years as it was possible for two people whose lives had been damaged by the Centre.

"Does she know what it is?" he asked.

"No. She and Billy wanted it to be a surprise." He chuckled. "I still can't believe I'm going to be a grandfather."

Jarod left him to his work and went looking for his brother. He found him in the gym.

"JJ, I need you to go to Smallville."

"What's up?" Jarod told him what Jane had requested. JJ studied his older brother.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked. "I mean Jane's plan, it's kind of ..."

"We have to trust that she knows what she's doing."

"Yeah, but ..."

"You don't trust her," Jarod said quietly.

JJ shrugged. "I just think, well, there's something, I don't know ..."

Jarod put an arm around his brother's shoulder. "Jane had it harder than you. I mean, you were only there fourteen years. She had it twice as long." He knew he was making excuses, but he did want to trust his sister, even though he felt extremely unsettled about the whole thing. He didn't like her plan either.

"I still worry though," the younger man said.

Jarod shrugged, then went to change into his training clothes. "Come on little brother. Let's work off some of that energy."

XXXXXXXX

Clark looked at his girlfriend. "I don't know Lois. I feel kind of weird." They were standing on the rooftop of the Daily Planet.

Lois sighed. "Clark, you have to get this somehow, right? I mean, how hard can it be? You've worked out how to use every other power."

"Well those ones didn't involve the possibility of falling from a great height."

"What about that time you jumped from the Daily Planet building to the Luthorcorp building?"

"Honey, that was different."

Lois leaned in close. "Yes, your mom was in danger then." She pressed a flat hand to his chest. "Think about what you'd do if I was in danger and there was no other way to get to me."

"I can jump pretty high," Clark said.

Lois frowned. "Yeah, but not sixty storeys Smallville."

Clark sighed heavily. "Yeah, okay, you've got a point."

His girlfriend grinned. "So, come on, just try floating."

"It's not that easy Lois."

She looked thoughtful. "Clark, where do your other powers come from?"

"The sun, Lois, I told you that."

"Yeah, but, like when you use your heat vision and stuff, what triggers them?"

"Well, with the heat vision, it kind of just happened. I mean, I was in ... wait, it was sex ed class and we had this really hot teacher, who turned out to be Lex's fiancé, and she was ..." He looked at his girlfriend. Was she mad? She looked kind of mad. "Um, never mind. Anyway, I set the classroom on fire."

"So it was hormones?"

"Um, nooo, I think it was emotions, actually."

"And this morning? What were you dreaming about this morning when I saw you floating?"

Clark blushed. Clearly, Lois thought, he'd been thinking about her.

"So, think about what you were dreaming."

"Lois, it's kind of embarrassing," he said.

She laughed at him. "You were dreaming about sex," she giggled.

"Umm."

"I'll take that as a yes," she said.

Clark sighed and looked up, away from her. Then he started to get the same expression on his face that he got when they were making love. She called it his sex face. Then the expression became extremely peaceful.

"Um, Clark?" Lois said.

He looked down at her.

"You're floating."

It wasn't much. Just a couple of feet off the roof, but he was definitely floating. So all he had to do was practice that and he would be 'up, up and away'. He concentrated and floated a little higher.

"That is so cool," Lois said as he came back down.


	14. Date Night

Jane was working in the small office Ollie had set up for her at Luthorcorp. It was private and gave her the opportunity to keep digging in the Luthorcorp files. Occasionally, she glanced at the camera she'd had set up in Oliver's office. He didn't know about her surveillance and would probably be extremely angry if he did.

She watched as Tess Mercer came in. She was dropping off some papers and tried to flirt with Ollie. Jane smirked. The redhead had no chance with him. That ship had sailed a long time ago.

Jane took her eyes off the screen for a moment when she felt her phone vibrate. She glanced at the message. Lex. He'd ordered her to get him a phone so he could keep in constant communication and now was demanding a progress report. She quickly sent a text to him telling him everything was going smoothly. She promised she would be there on Saturday to give him a full update.

Tess was touching Oliver and he wasn't looking happy. He shook her hand off. Jane turned up the volume.

"Is it that little bitch Jane?" Tess said, obviously disappointed.

Oliver was cold. "My love life is none of your business, Tess."

"She's got a crush on you, you know." Jane smirked at that. Tess went on. "It's never a good idea to date your employees." Jane knew from Oliver's expression that he was dying to tell Tess where to get off. She sat back in her chair, sighing. Tess Mercer was certainly manipulative. She wondered if Jarod had managed to get the background information she needed.

Her phone vibrated again and she looked at it. A message from JJ. It had been a week since she'd asked Jarod for the research. It looked like he'd come through. Movement in her peripheral vision alerted her to the fact that Oliver was leaving his office. She quickly turned off the monitor and went back to reading the files. He came in and perched on her desk with a grin on his face.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing." She shook her head. He had that face he always made when he was planning something. He took her hand in his and stroked it.

"Oliver, not here," she hissed.

"Why not?" He was still grinning, knowing he was getting to her.

"Because someone could walk in. I really don't want it getting out that we ..."

He smirked. "It's called a relationship Jane. Get used to it."

"I'm under cover, Oliver." He leaned forward as if to kiss her.

"Yes you are," he said, and she knew he wasn't meaning her work. "I'd certainly like to get you under the covers." She almost rolled her eyes at the silly line.

"I thought we were taking it slow," she said, feeling aroused by the sexual undercurrents in his voice. He laughed.

"Doesn't mean I can't think about it," he grinned. He sat up. "So, dinner tonight."

"You mean a date?" Why oh why did that make her feel like ripping his clothes off here and now?

"That's usually what they're called." She didn't have to think about it.

"Okay," she said quickly. "Anywhere special?"

"Wear that dress I bought for you. The green one." She knew how much he loved the colour.

She swallowed. "What time?"

"Seven," he said with another smirk. He got off his perch and walked out. Jane sat back, feeling very flushed. Damn, he was so sexy. The last few weeks, she had found it difficult to keep her hands off him. He'd taken her to parties, premieres and charity dinners, but they'd been careful about being seen in public together. She knew it would get back to Lex that she was dating Oliver and she had to be prepared for that.

She met her brother in a cafe. JJ had ordered coffees for both of them by the time she sat down. "Sorry," she said. "Got held up at Luthorcorp."

"How are things going?" he asked, although he didn't sound all that curious.

"I think I'm close," she said. The development of the serum was going well. She had incorporated some other research initially done by Queen Industries on a drug known as RL65 as well as some of the results from tests done on meteor mutants.

The data she had been collecting also gave her a list of people she believed had been working with Lex, hoarding funds for him. It was almost as if he'd known he wouldn't come back from the Arctic, or maybe he had planned to disappear all along.

JJ sipped his coffee, then slipped her a DVD. "There's a copy of the surveillance at the mansion, plus everything you always wanted to know about Tess Mercer," he said quietly, his eyes on other customers, making sure they couldn't be overheard. "Why her, anyway? I mean, apart from the fact that she's your boyfriend's ex?"

She let the snarky comment slide. "Tess Mercer is up to something. She's been paying visits to Luthor, but I don't think she's working with him anymore. I need to get a handle on who she is."

They sat drinking their coffees and catching up with family business. Jane could tell that JJ was not happy with her for some reason, but she didn't question and he didn't volunteer anything. She left him to visit Clark at the Daily Planet. She figured it was time to see him. She'd been in the city for almost a month. She was aware that Clark knew anyway, but she had avoided going to see him. It wasn't as if they were friends. She had, after all, kidnapped him and watched him being tortured – almost to death.

She got back to the penthouse in time to shower and get ready for the dinner with Oliver. She was just putting on some perfume – an expensive brand that he'd bought for her, when he appeared. He took one look at her and whistled. "I was right about the dress," he said. "Gorgeous."

She smiled at him, glancing at what he was wearing. He'd put on a different suit to the one he wore at the office. This one was charcoal grey, and paired with a striped shirt. He had chosen not to wear a tie, making the outfit slightly more casual than formal.

Oliver grinned as she looked him up and down, her eyes darkening with lust. There hadn't been any sex since that first time, even though she'd slept in his bed every night for weeks. He was definitely tempted, but he'd deliberately chosen to wait. He didn't want there to be any regrets the next time.

Dinner was in an Italian restaurant that had people lining the block to get in. It often took months to get a reservation, but Ollie knew the owner and there was always a table for him. Sometimes it was very useful being a billionaire, even if he didn't flaunt it as much as some, he thought wryly. Yes, he had expensive taste, but then he had been born with a silver spoon in his mouth. Plus it allowed him the chance to spoil the woman in his life.

He'd brought Lois here once, when they had been dating. There had been moments in those few idyllic months when he had thought she was 'the one'. But he knew now that if she had been, mission or not, nothing would have kept them apart. He was glad she was with Clark now. They were great together. And he was happy for his friend. Even if the friendship had been strained. What with his trips back and forth to Star City and the Onyssius Foundation, he hadn't had a lot of opportunities to really settle things with Clark.

Oliver and Jane laughed and teased each other through dinner. Knowing Jane loved chocolate, Oliver ordered a very rich chocolate cake for dessert. Grinning at her expression when it came to the table, he took a small piece with his fork and lifted it. "Open up," he said.

Jane almost said something rude, but thought better of it, knowing he was teasing. She let him feed her, letting out small, satisfied moans at each mouthful. They continued playing the game until Oliver looked up behind Jane and his expression changed from playful to serious. Jane frowned.

"Oliver?" Jane looked around as she heard Clark's voice. He was walking in with Lois.

"What are you two doing here?" Oliver asked.

"Having dinner." Clark looked at Jane, then back at Oliver. "I didn't know you two were, uh ..."

"Oh, no, we're just uh," Oliver looked at Jane with a 'help me out' expression. She smiled.

"It's okay. You can tell him. Clark and I had a little chat this afternoon."

She hadn't told him everything. He knew she was working at Luthorcorp. But not why she was there. Jane looked up at Clark. "We've kind of been seeing each other for a while."

Clark smiled, but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes when he looked back at the blonde. "Well, that's great."

Jane watched the body language between the two men. Clearly, the friendship wasn't what it used to be. She thought she knew why, but she would discuss that with Oliver later. "Well," Clark said awkwardly. "Our table's waiting."

"How did you manage that, Clark? This place is booked up for months in advance," Oliver said, looking the younger man over.

"You're not the only one with friends in the right places," Clark told him coolly. He put an arm around Lois' waist and they walked away.

Oliver's playful mood had vanished. He called the waiter and asked for the bill, then got up and tossed some money on the table. He helped Jane put her wrap on and held her hand as they walked out.

Back at the penthouse, she watched as he poured himself a glass of scotch. "Are you okay?" He looked at her, putting on a puzzled frown, then shrugged.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" She went to him, putting a hand on his waist.

"What's going on, Oliver? I can tell you're upset about something."

He pulled away. "It's nothing."

"No?" She watched as he walked over to the window overlooking the terrace. "Because as soon as Clark came in you were not acting yourself."

He shook his head. "You'd think after everything I did ..." he said softly. If Jane hadn't stepped closer to him, she wouldn't have heard what he'd said.

"Ollie?" He shrugged her away.

"Leave it Jane."

"No, I won't. Because clearly Clark upset you and I want to know what happened between you two. You've hardly spoken in the few months I've known you. And trust me, I notice these things. Especially after what you told me about your friendship."

"We're fine. We talk to each other all the time."

But Jane didn't believe him. "Really?"

"We had lunch together the other day," Ollie insisted.

"And I bet it was pretty much awkward silences between you," Jane guessed. Oliver looked at her, frowning. "Look, I can tell when something's not right."

"You don't understand Jane."

She spoke more forcefully. "Then make me understand!"

"Look, last year I tried to kill Lex and Clark got angry when he found out the truth."

"I know that. So why is he still mad at you? Especially after you helped rescue him."

"I don't know that he is. It's just ... I'm not sure he trusts me that much anymore."

"What exactly happened between you and Luthor that makes you hate him so much?" Jane asked.

Oliver sipped his drink, studying her. "When I was at Excelsior, Lex was just a bald-headed freak. He was different." Jane frowned at him.

"And that made him a target? What gave you the right to treat someone who was different that way?"

Oliver was immediately on the defensive. "I was a kid, okay. A stupid kid, who didn't know any better."

Jane knew there was more to it than that, but she let it go. "And now?"

"Lex is evil. You know what he's done."

She sighed at that. "But you've made it some kind of personal vendetta. And don't tell me this is all about protecting Clark. You hated him a long time before you were ever friends with Clark."

Oliver had no answer. Truthfully, he couldn't say specifically why he hated Lex. Just that the two of them had always had that enmity for each other. And that wasn't about to change.

"Lex's father killed my parents," he said finally.

Jane nodded and he realised she must have already known that. She had probably studied him.

"This rather sounds like one of those Greek tragedies Sydney was always getting me to read. The sins of the father being visited on the son? Really, Oliver." But she seemed faintly amused rather than angry with him. She looked at him thoughtfully.

"So who told you Lionel Luthor killed your parents." Oliver considered not telling her. After all, he'd had a relationship of sorts with Mercy. But she was expecting an answer.

"Tess Mercer," he said. He wasn't going to lie.

"The woman you had a relationship with for months," Jane said, not sounding the least bit jealous.

"But that's over now." Oliver felt the need to add that little disclaimer.

"Why, because she wasn't trustworthy?"

Oliver thought about that a moment. Had it all been about trust between him and Tess? She had helped him in the takeover of Luthorcorp. But did that make her trustworthy? After all, she had done some morally questionable things. Then again, it would be hypocritical of him to say anything against her.

"I'm not sure what happened," he said honestly.

"Wasn't Tess Luthor's protégé or something?" Jane said thoughtfully, biting down on her lower lip the way she always did when she was thinking about something.

"Yeah, why? What are you suggesting?"

But Jane wasn't suggesting anything. She wanted Oliver to come to his own conclusions about that. She had her theories, but she didn't want to say anything to Oliver. Not just yet. Not until she had some evidence to back it up.

XXXXXXXX

Clark was cuddled up with Lois on the sofa in his apartment. Soft music was playing in the background as they sat holding hands.

"Oliver and Jane, huh?" Lois said. "That was weird. Don't you think it's weird?"

"Actually, I think they make a nice looking couple," Clark answered. Lois lifted her head and looked at him.

"You think she's pretty?"

"Not as pretty as you," he said, going to kiss her.

She pulled away. "Don't try and score points, Smallville."

"Come on, Lois. Who do you think I'm thinking about when I'm practicing flying?" She growled.

"You better be thinking about me." He'd finally got over his embarrassment and told her what he'd been dreaming the morning she'd seen him floating. He'd been having a dream about hot sex with her. Even now, talking about sex made him blush. They had come close to doing everything, but he was still nervous. But thinking about it, thinking about what they shared, helped him focus his power enough to fly. He wasn't ready to fly great distances yet, but he was getting there.

Lois clearly wasn't done talking and all Clark wanted to do was make out.

"Anyway, what's with you and Oliver?"

"Nothing." Let's not talk about this, he thought. He really thought there were better things they could be doing.

"It's not nothing Smallville. I mean, I thought you guys were friends."

"We are!" he insisted.

"Could have fooled me," she said, glaring at him. "Look, whatever it is, you gotta get over it Clark." He sighed. She was like a dog with a bone. No wonder they called her 'Mad Dog Lane'.

"It's not that simple Lois."

"Fine. Then go talk to him about it. Clear the air. Because if you don't, you may end up losing your friendship for good."

Clark sighed. She was right. He and Oliver spent much of their time avoiding the issue. He had never been happy with the way Oliver had dealt with Lex after the Toyman had killed the board members at Luthorcorp. He'd gone after him for revenge, using one of the Toyman's own explosive devices to try to kill him.

The fact that the remains found in the truck had been a clone, and not technically alive was neither here nor there. It was the fact that Oliver was willing to kill. It shouldn't have mattered that he was trying to protect Clark's secret. If there was one thing Clark had learned from Martha and Jonathan Kent it was that you didn't take the easy way out. He had learned that the hard way years ago with the rogue cop Sam Phelan.

Phelan had discovered Clark's secret and used his knowledge to blackmail Clark into stealing for him. There had been others like Phelan over the years and Clark had always tried to do the right thing. He'd been angry at Lex after Lana had been exposed to a massive dose of Kryptonite, but Lana had reminded him that he was better than that. He had a responsibility. People looked up to him. And people looked up to Green Arrow. They should be able to handle their problems without bloodshed.

Clark had been grateful to Oliver for coming to his rescue when Lex had kidnapped him, but it didn't mean he was ready to forgive, or that he could understand why Oliver did the things he did. They'd tried to get their friendship back on track, but the truth was, Clark sometimes didn't know why he bothered. He'd seen the worst of humanity. And some of it he'd seen in one of his best friends. And it hurt.

Lois sighed and snuggled into him. He kissed her forehead and held her close, thinking they should go to bed. He was surprised when there was a knock on the door. Lois sat up.

"Who could that be at this time of night?"

Clark shrugged. He got up from the sofa and went to the door, looking through the peephole. His heart started beating faster.

"Lana."


	15. Truths

Clark stood there, door wide open, looking at his former girlfriend. It was odd, he thought. He wasn't feeling sick like he normally did around Kryptonite.

She smiled at him. "Can I come in?"

"It's pretty late, Lana."

Ears alert to movement, he heard Lois give a sigh and go into the bedroom.

"I know, Clark. I just needed to see you. I thought you'd want to know. Dr Groll found a cure. A formula to neutralise the Kryptonite."

Clark didn't see that he had much choice as she walked through the door. The way she looked at him showed she was hoping to take up where they left off. As she went into the living room, she saw two wine glasses on the table.

"You have company?"

"Lois is here," Clark said.

Lana looked around at him, her eyes searching. Clark sighed.

"Lana, I wanted to tell you ... I just didn't know how to say it. Lois and I are together. In fact, I was going to ask her to marry me."

"You're in love with her," Lana said softly.

Clark nodded. "Yes. Look, Lana, something happened to me last spring and I realised that my feelings for you, well, they're not the same as what I feel for Lois. Please understand, I never wanted to hurt you, but I ..."

He quickly told her about the kidnapping and how he had almost died.

"Anyway, I just remember thinking how much I wished Lois was there, so I could tell her."

Lana's brown eyes looked at him sadly.

"I won't lie," she said. "I can't pretend I'm not disappointed. But I'm glad you found someone like Lois. I think she's good for you. She makes you happy."

Clark nodded, smiling for the first time since Lana entered the apartment.

"She does. I'm sorry Lana. It's just ... I guess you were right all along. We weren't meant to be. I'll always care for you, but I love her more," he said gently.

Lana smiled sadly. "I understand Clark. I'm glad you told me the truth."

The door to the bedroom opened and Lois stood there, tears in her eyes. Lana went over to her and hugged her.

"Hold on to him," she said. "I think you know just how amazing he is."

Lois' eyes were shining as she hugged Lana back and looked at her boyfriend. "Yeah, I do."

Lana turned and hugged Clark. "I'm happy for you," she said. She went to the door. "Goodbye Clark," she whispered as she left.

Lois put her arms around Clark.

"Did you mean it?" she asked.

"Yes, Lois. I did. I'm sorry it took me so long to do this."

He pulled a box out of his pocket and got down on one knee, opening it to reveal a diamond ring – one he had made himself by crushing coal.

"Lois Lane, will you marry me?"

Lois stood there, stunned. Then she laughed. "Oh get up you big goofball." Grinning, he stood up and she pulled him close. "Of course I'll marry you," she whispered.

He took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger. Then he picked her up in his arms, burying his face in her neck. Lois giggled.

"That tickles Smallville. Although I guess I shouldn't call you Smallville anymore."

"Call me anything you want," he mock growled as he carried her into the bedroom, "as long as you say you're mine."

Lois' giggles were cut off by the closing of the door.

XXXXXXXXX

Lois could not wipe the smile off her face the next morning. Not only was she engaged, but Clark had finally overcome his fears. She felt like she was the one who could fly after the night of lovemaking they'd had. Truth be told, they hadn't had much sleep last night and she could barely move. But it was worth it. Her colleagues noticed the way she was grinning from ear to ear and knew exactly what she'd been doing.

Even Clark could not stop grinning as he came in with coffees for both of them. He had the look of a man well sated. Neither one of them noticed Perry come in, so busy looking into each other's eyes.

"Well, I hear congratulations are in order," Perry said.

Clark looked at him, frowning. Perry lifted Lois' left hand.

"Son, I didn't get this job because I know how to yodel," Perry joked. "It was all over the building as soon as you two got in."

"Is there no privacy in this place?" Lois complained. Clark shot her a look and she grinned at him.

"Well, it ain't a newspaper for nothing." Perry looked kindly at the two of them. "I know you two have to make wedding plans and all, but you do have jobs here. And I want a progress report on Intergang. What have you got for me?"

Clark cocked an eyebrow, then picked up his notes.

"We've heard Mannheim has found himself a new bank roll. We're not sure who it is yet, but we're checking with our sources."

"Then don't just sit around. Get out there. And I don't want to see you two in this office until you've got me some leads." Perry turned and started to walk toward the elevator. "Oh, yeah, and uh, congratulations. Couldn't have happened to nicer people."

"Thanks chief," they said.

He looked at them. "Don't call me chief," he said before disappearing.

Clark cracked up. Lois sat there for a moment, then joined him in his laughter. They sat there, holding their stomachs, trying to stop the giggles when Jane came in.

"Clark, do you have a minute?"

Clark nodded. "Lois and I were just about to go out on a story, but it can wait a few minutes."

"Good. We need to talk. In private."

Lois glared at her. "Anything you have to say to Clark, you can say to me."

Jane sighed. "Fine. Do you have a conference room?"

Lois got up and led the way. Clark glanced at the older woman, frowning, as they went into the room. She stood there, arms folded.

"Look, I wasn't completely honest with you yesterday. I'm not working for Oliver. I'm actually here to investigate Lex Luthor."

"I knew it," Lois said. "I knew you were up to something."

At the same time, Clark asked, "What do you mean?"

Jane ignored Lois and looked at Clark. "I mean, someone has been helping Luthor. They helped him with the project at The Centre, and they're still helping him."

"What about Tess?" Lois suggested.

"No," Jane told them, shaking her head. "I've been looking into that and I don't think so. I did want to warn you about her, though Clark. And it's connected to something else I needed to say."

"What's that?"

"You need to talk to Oliver."

"That's what I've been telling him," Lois said and Jane shot a look at her to tell her to pipe down.

"Why?"

"Okay, Clark. I'm going to do something I've never done with anyone else before. Sit down."

Puzzled, Clark did so, sitting on the leather couch. Lois went to sit next to him and Jane told her to sit in a chair near the table. She grabbed another chair and sat down.

"I'm afraid we don't have anything that I can use as a stimulus, so I guess you'll have to use your imagination."

"Are you talking about a simulation? Like you had to do in The Centre?"

"Yes, now concentrate. Close your eyes." She watched as he did so.

"Now, I want you to imagine yourself as Oliver. You're nine years old. You've grown up in a wealthy household with Robert and Laura Queen. Are you doing that?"

"Well, it's kind of hard, but, yeah ..."

"Now, your nine year old self has just been told your parents are missing, presumed dead. How does that make you feel?"

Clark tried to imagine how it would have felt if Martha and Jonathan had been killed when he was that age. He recalled how he'd felt when his father died.

"I'd feel pretty bad. Devastated."

"Good. Now, you're an adult Oliver. You've just found out that the father of a man you hate is responsible for those deaths. What are you feeling now?"

Clark opened his eyes and looked at her and she told him to keep his eyes closed.

"Tell me how it feels."

"I'd be pretty angry," he said. "Hurt."

"Deep down, you, as Oliver, know that Lex Luthor is not responsible for his father's actions. After all, he was just a small child when it happened. But, you have watched Lex become not just like his father, but something worse. Something infinitely more terrifying. And suddenly, the life of your best friend is threatened. How do you feel now?" She gave him a moment to think about that.

"Scared. And angry enough to think that I'd do practically anything to protect my friend."

Lois made a small noise in the back of her throat, and Jane could see she was fighting back tears. She nodded at her, then turned back to Clark.

"Open your eyes Clark. Look at me."

He took in a cleansing breath. "Wow, so that's a simulation."

"Or something like it. How does it feel to be in Oliver's shoes?"

"I guess I understand him a little better. It doesn't make it right though."

"No, but when you add in the fact that someone has been feeding that anger and hatred through manipulation, then you've got what could be loosely referred to as a crime of passion. Trust me, Clark, I've seen it through my years as a Pretender. People kill for a lot less. So, what Oliver did is understandable, from a certain point of view."

"Wait a minute," Lois said. "Manipulation? Who would be manipulating Oliver?"

"Think about it Lois. Who was so keen for Clark to 'fulfil his destiny'," Jane said, using air quotes. "To fight Doomsday." She turned back to Clark. His expression clearly showed he knew exactly who.

"She told Oliver about his parents," Clark said.

"Look, I don't have all the proof yet, but I asked Jarod to get me some background on Tess. She's Luthor's protégé. And if anyone knows about manipulation, it's him. Plus, Tess has committed cold-blooded murder." There was something else in the packet she had learned about Tess, but it was something she would never reveal. It just wasn't something they were ready for.

"Why would she try to drive a wedge between me and Oliver?"

"Why does Luthor do the things he does?"

"Power."

"Exactly. It didn't matter to Tess who won the battle. You or the creature. She would have found a way to profit from it."

"Why are you telling me this? Why the exercise?"

"Because you need to know that Oliver is a passionate man, and he doesn't always think logically. He's human and that means he will screw up from time to time. Especially when he's not as strong as you, and I don't mean how much you can bench press. Yes, what he did was wrong, but he did it out of a need to protect you."

"You make it sound like it's my fault."

"Well, I don't mean to," she said. "Look, people do stupid things sometimes. And they don't always think about the consequences and what it does to the people they care about."

Clark looked at her. He wondered why she was telling him all this. Why she was trying to patch up the friendship. He did feel that she cared about Oliver. But she was also curiously detached. Everything she'd told him had been said without an ounce of emotion. Was this what it meant for her to be a Pretender?

He started thinking about the events of the last year or so. Oliver did feel things deeply. He knew that much about his friend. After he'd learned that Lionel had killed his parents, he'd started on a self-destructive path. Maybe the attempt he'd made on Lex had been part of that. He'd also gone after Doomsday, in a misguided attempt to do what he believed Clark wouldn't. He'd thought killing the human side of the creature would have ended it. Oliver had thought he was doing it for the greater good.

Maybe Oliver wasn't as principled as him. But Clark realised that without his friendship, Oliver would probably end up worse. It was up to him to support his friend, inspire him to make the right decisions. He could do this.

"So I need to forgive him."

"Give him a chance to earn your trust again. Don't avoid the issue or place blame. That doesn't help anyone."

Clark nodded. He had never really seen things from Ollie's perspective, but now he did. The two of them had some talking to do.


End file.
